Always There
by StepHHH1
Summary: Paul turned into a Degenerate after his mom had left him and his Dad asked his new girlfriend to move in with him and his son. But what happens when the degenerate starts to fall for the Billion Dollar Princess, and starts to change him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_10 years ago_

7 year old Paul Levesque was sitting on the stairs hiding from his parents so that they don't see him while they argue. They are arguing because his dad; Randy, as cheating on his mom again and that was the final straw for his mom. His mom walked right past his dad towards the stairs. Paul ran straight to room seeing his mom come towards the stairs. As he laid on his bed all he could hear was his dad shout at his mom.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING." Randy shouted.

"I'M NOT GOING TO STAY WITH YOU IF ALL YOU DO IS CHEAT ON ME WITH THAT SLUT." his mom counted.

"WELL, IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICE YOU CAN'T LEAVE WE HAVE A SON, OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT AS WELL"

"I HAVEN'T, I am always going to visit him, but, you and I... we're done." His mom started to cry.

That is when he heard the door open and then get slammed shut again. His mom was gone, she had left him and his dad.

Paul laid under the covers of his bed, trying to get to sleep. That's when his dad walked into the his room and sat on his bed.

"Hey, Paul, why are you wake?" Randy asked his son.

"I could you and mommy fighting, where is she gone?" Paul said in almost a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Paul, but she isn't coming back, it's just you and me."

Paul just turned away from his dad and tried to get to sleep. Just trying to forget the fact that he might not be able to see his mom again.

* * *

_A Few Day Later_

Paul was in his room doing his homework when he heard the door close and his dad greet someone. He heard a women's voice and assumed it was his mom's so he just waited a while so that his parents can sort things out. So when his dad called him downstairs he was over the moon.

"Paul, could you come down stairs, please" Randy called.

As Paul got to the stairs he stopped in his tracks when he released that it wasn't his mom.

"Paul, this is Trish and she is going to be staying here with us from now on."

"What do you mean? Where is mommy? Why isn't she here?" Paul asked while crying.

"She's not coming back now"

Paul ran back upstairs straight to his room and went to lay on his bed.

* * *

_Present_

"PAUL GET DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW AND GO TO SCHOOL." Randy Shouted at his 17 year old son

"I'M COMING" Paul Shouted back

Paul came down the stairs and into the kitchen to have his breakfast. When he walked into the kitchen he saw Trish sitting there talking to his dad, so he walked straight out again.

"I don't think he likes me" Trish said, seeing Paul walking into the kitchen and then walk out again.

"What makes you think that?" Randy asked, he knew that Paul never liked Trish because she was the reason that Paul mom left.

"Well, to start off he walks in here and then walks out again when he saw me" Trish stated

"I think you're imagining things" Randy lied. "Don't worry he will warm up to you."

"I think that your the one imagining things now" Trish said.

They heard a car horn go off. They both got up and went outside to see how it was. As they walked outside, Paul barged right past them to get into the car, where Shawn was driving. Shawn Michaels was Paul's best friend and they did everything together. They weren't good students they always got into trouble, they were know as a group called D-Generation X or DX for short. They have know each other for over 10 years, but Paul's parents never allowed him to friends with Shawn because they thought that he was a bad influence. However when his mom left Paul decided that his dad couldn't tell him what to do seen it was only him.

"See ya, going to school" Paul called while running down the driveway into the car with Shawn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Paul and Shawn were on their way to school, but first they made a detour to a diner near the school to get some breakfast. They were just talking about the first they should do when they get into school.

"How about we spray paint the boys toilets?" Shawn asked

"Nah, we did that last week, don't you remember we got a 3 day detention for that." Paul said

"Oh yeah, what about TP the gym?" Shawn suggested.

"Ok, that could work and we can get into trouble for using toilet paper." Paul said. "I actually have toilet paper in my locker"

"Why?"

"I cant remember but I am glad that I do now"

Shawn stopped the car in the car park of the diner. They both got out and went in and got a booth, waiting for the waiter to come and take their orders. When they finished their food and paid they were on their way to school.

As they got to school Shawn parked his car next to the red convertible that belonged to the one and only Billion Dollar Princess Stephanie McMahon. When Shawn turned the car off both him and Paul got the car. Paul went around the car to meet Shawn because he was too busy flirting with one of Stephanie's friends; Michelle. They were the rich popular girls at the school; it include Stephanie McMahon, Michelle McCool, Amy Dumas but people call her Lita and Stacy Kiebler.

"Shawn, what are you doing?" Paul asked, going towards Shawn.

"What do you think? I'm the Heartbreak Kid and when I see a sexy girl I start talking to them." Shawn said still focusing on Michelle.

"Well, how about you two just leave me and my friends alone so we can get to class" Stephanie asked annoyed at Paul and Shawn coming to talk to them.

"Don't worry princess we were just leaving so you won't have to see us 'til our next class together." Paul winked.

Shawn and Paul walked away from the girls, leaving them wondering what was going on.

"So, Stephanie what is going on between you and Paul?" Lita asked Stephanie seeing the wink that Paul directed towards Stephanie.

"Nothing, why would you think that I don't even like him like that, actually I don't like him at all." Stephanie lied. She has had a crush on Paul Levesque seen first grade. _If I just play it off that I don't like Paul maybe they will believe me. _Stephanie thought to herself.

"Well, I think that because he just winked at you, at the end of a sentence that didn't need one and he said that he will see **you **in the class considering that he only has a class with the rest of us and not you." Michelle said

"Well, I don't know then you will have to ask him. Anyway let's get to class so we're not late." Stephanie said, dropping the subject.

* * *

While the girls walked to class, Shawn and Paul were sitting on the bleachers. They decided that they were going to miss homeroom since they had to plan the perfect time to TP the gym.

"So, you got the toilet paper?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, it's in my locker so during homeroom let's go and get it and since Coach Carter doesn't have a lesson we can do it then so it ruins the timetable for gym." Paul said

"Great, I have gym third period and I don't wanna do it." Shawn stated "Let's get going now so we don't get caught."

They left the bleachers and walked to Paul's locker so they could start so that they would be able to finish before homeroom was done.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After get the toilet paper from Paul's locker they went straight to the gym. On the way they made sure that there weren't any teachers around. Awhile later they got to the gym, Shawn checked to see if it was clear and Paul was looking out for any of teachers. When Shawn said that it was clear they went into the gym. When they got everything ready, they started to TP the gym. Ten minutes later the gym was fully covered in toilet paper and Shawn and Paul was far from the gym and slipped into their homeroom just as it was about to finish.

"That was so fucking cool, I wonder who is going to walk in the gym first and see the state of the gym" Shawn said while walking out of the classroom.

"I don't know but make sure that you're not near the gym so they can't put the blame on you." Paul said.

"Alright, I will meet you during Math, I have English… bore. So see you later and don't get in too much trouble" Shawn laughed as he walked away.

Paul went the opposite direction so that he could get to his next class, Geography. To get to geography he had to go past the gym, so when he got to the gym, he heard shouting so he ran straight past so that he wouldn't get caught. When he got to his geography class he got out his phone to send a text to Shawn.

**Paul: Shawn, don't take any of your stuff out of your bag you will be leavin' soon**

**Shawn: Why?**

**Paul: I heard Coach Carter and Principle Flair shouting in the gym, so they have seen our handy work, LOL**

**Shawn: Alright, I'll see you in the principal's office soon then l8r**

**Paul: C U l8r**

Just he sent the text the intercom went off and Principle Flair's boomed through.

"Paul Levesque and Shawn Michaels come to my office, NOW!" Flair shouted.

* * *

In the girls class they were all sitting together in History, so when that message came through they were wondering what they had done wrong.

"What do you think they did this time?" Stacy asked

"The question that I want to know is where did they do it?" Lita Asked

"Maybe Steph can ask Paul 'cause they seem to have a connection." Giggled Michelle.

"Guys, I told you that there is nothing going on between us, I haven't even said two words to him." Stephanie said, blushing.

"Aww, look our princess is blushing over her bad boy" Lita said, while they all laughed expect for Stephanie.

* * *

Back in the main office with Shawn and Paul they were just waiting for their turn. In the mean time they were just talking to Chris Jericho and John Cena, they were both the other rebels in the school, John, Chris, Shawn and Paul were close friends.

"Hey, Jericho, Cena, what are you doing here?" Shawn asked

"Just missing homeroom then not going to first period. What did you do, I heard Flair shouting down the intercom"

"Oh, nothing big just a typical Monday for us actually, we TP the gym" Paul said proudly

"That's fucking awesome, you should've said I would have joined you" John said

"Well, it seems that you got yourself busy anyway without us" Paul stated

"Yeah well what can I say we always find something to do" Chris laughed.

Just then Principle came out and called Shawn and Paul in.

"Ok, it is a Monday morning and coming to the end of first period, WHAT THE WERE YOU THINKING?" Flair shouted.

"Well Ric we were thinking that it is stupid for us to get in trouble for using toilet paper" Paul said

"Firstly, it's Mr Flair to you and secondly, you wrong when you said that you won't get in trouble. This is your third strike of the term…" Flair was cut off by Shawn

"Third strike, is that it, we have done more fucking things than that, right? And we are only getting our third strike now" Shawn laughed along with Paul.

"STOP IT, that's enough, you two are staying in the main office until the end of the day and we will discuss your punishment after third period. Now get out"

"Fine whatever you say **Ric**" Paul said.

Walking out of the office they went back over and sat next to Chris and John.

"What happened?" Chris asked

"Nothing, much just have to wait here 'til Ric decides what are punishment is." Paul said

"That sucks, but at least you miss lessons, plus gym."

"That was the plan when we TP the gym" Shawn laughed

* * *

The bell for signally that first period had Stephanie, Stacy, Michelle and Lita walked out of the classroom together and was one their way to Math together. They all knew that Shawn and Paul were in their class so they would just wait until they got to class to ask them about what happened.

"Steph, do you think you could ask Paul what they did?" Michelle asked curiously

"No" Stephanie answered simply.

"Why?" They all asked at the same time.

"I don't wanna" She whined

"Yeah, but we wanna know" Lita said

"Well, ask him yourself"

"How about we ask them both now?" Stacy said seeing Paul and Shawn in the main office.

"Why would we do that they are in our next class?" a confused Stephanie asked

"'Cause they are right over there in the main office" Stacy pointed out.

They all turned around, and noticed Paul, Shawn, Chris and John. So before they went to their lesson they walked into the main office to talk to them.

"Hey, Princess, how's it going?" Paul asked smirking.

"You know just on our way to math." Stephanie replied, looking down at the floor trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Is that it?" Paul asked seeing her blush then look down at the floor.

"Well actually, we wanted to know what you guys did wrong that made Mr Flair blow his casket." Michelle asked looking at Shawn; she has always had a crush on him.

"That depends first we TP the gym while missing homeroom then missing first period 'cause of the prank that we pulled." Shawn said while smiling.

"Well seeing as we are going to be late for our lesson let's go girls" Stephanie said, after seeing Paul looking at her.

"Yeah, you coming guys?" Stacy asked the four boys who were still sitting there.

"Nah, not allowed to move have to stay here 'til lunch" Shawn answering for all of them.

"Oh, well see you later then" then the girls walked off.

* * *

Second and third period went quickly, while waiting for all of that time, Shawn and Paul both fell asleep half way through secondly, they didn't see Mr Flair come out of his office until he started to shout at them.

"GET UP, WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING AT SCHOOL?"

"We weren't, why are you yelling?" Shawn asked still half a sleep.

"GET INTO MY OFFICE NOW"

Both Paul and Shawn got up and walked into the office. When they walked in they saw their parents in the room. Paul's dad was there, and Shawn's mom was there.

"What are you doing here?" Paul asked his dad annoyed

"Mr Flair called and said that you were on your third strike and we are here to talk about your punishment" Randy said trying to stay calm even though he was furious.

"How about you both sit down and we can start" Mr Flair said, as Shawn and Paul sat down next to each other.

"Ok, since I can't get through to you two I am going to try something different." Mr Flair started. "Firstly, you two are not going to stay at school for the next of the day, secondly, I talked to your parents both you came in and we came to a decision and you two are going to clean the gym, Coach Carter hasn't touch the gym, we have lock it until tomorrow morning where you two will come and clean it until it is spotless. I don't want to see one toilet paper in that gym when homeroom starts. Is that clear?" Not getting a response he tried again but a bit louder "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Both Paul and Shawn nodded. They walked out of the office with their parents in tow.

When they got out the school they went to their parent's car. Before Paul got in the car he heard someone calling his name. He turned around and saw Stephanie coming towards him.

"Hey" Paul said

"Hey, where are you going?" Stephanie asked.

"Home, me and Shawn got suspended for the rest of the day"

"Is that your punishment for the TP incident?"

"Part of it, we also got community service and have to clean the gym before homeroom tomorrow."

"Paul, LET'S GO THEN WE CAN DISCUSS YOUR PUNISHMENT" Randy yelled to his son.

"I'M COMING" Paul shouted back angrily

"Well I guess you have to go" Stephanie said

"Yeah, see ya later princess" Paul winked, and then he kiss her cheek and walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Paul and Randy got home, Paul tried to go straight to his room but Randy stopped him. Randy pulled him straight into the living room and pushed him onto the couch. Trish was at work so it was just them at home.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" Randy yelled at Paul

"Stop SHOUTING" Paul yelled back

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO? I AM NOT ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS. I HAD TO LEAVE WORK TO COME AND FIND OUT THAT MY SON WAS ON HIS THIRD STRIKE OF THE TERM AND THE TERM STARTED 4 WEEKS AGO."

"Yeah, so?" Paul said not seeing a point to this conversation

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY, SO?" Randy said getting angrier by the second. "What happened to you never wasn't to be like this? You used to like going to school and going to lessons."

"Maybe I changed when I realised that my mom wasn't coming back because my bastard of father cheating on her with a fucking SLUT" Paul said, standing up getting face to face with his dad.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DAARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT" Randy said hearing enough, he pulled his hand back and punched him in the face. Sending Paul to fall back onto the couch. "SHE NEVER JUST LEFT ME SHE LEFT YOU AS WELL. SO DON'T START ACTING ALL HIGH AND MIGHTING BECAUSE THIS IS HOW IT IS GOING."

"SHE NEVER LEFT ME, SHE LEFT YOU, IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU I WOULD STILL HAVE MY MOM AROUND AND THEN MAYBE NONE OF THIS WOULD BE HAPPENING." Paul shouted, holding his cheek where Randy punched him.

"DON'T BLAME ME 'CAUSE I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT SHE LEFT BECAUSE OF YOU" Randy yelled fully. That's when he released what he had just said.

After hearing what his dad said he got up and ran out of the house and got into his car and drove off. He ignored his dad as he was calling for him; he never stopped until he got into his car.

* * *

Stephanie and her friends were on their way to Stephanie's house for lunch. Since her house was close to the school they go to her house for lunch sometimes. As they were walking they were talking about something that happened at school, but Stephanie's mind was somewhere else, or more like on someone else, all she was thinking about is how Paul had kissed her; well, kissed her cheek.

"Steph, Steph, STEPHANIE" Lita called her

"Yeah?" Stephanie said shaking her head clearing her of her day dream.

"What were you thinking about you seemed somewhere else and not with us." Stacy asked.

"Nothing… nothing" Stephanie said too quickly

"Really, we don't believe you"

"Why?"

"'Cause we saw something happen before our study period that was quite interesting." Giggled Lita.

"And what was that?" Stephanie asked curiously

"So, we were walking from the bleachers, you know because we finished watching the gym class after math, and when we started to walk to study hall we saw something that was the cutest…" Michelle said, and then Stacy interrupted her.

"Paul was leaving the school and he was talking to this sexy lady, and then his dad called him so he said goodbye to this girl but instead just a normal bye he kissed her. Do you know who we are talking about?" Stacy said

"So, you know right?" Stephanie asked, knowing her friends saw and there was no point in trying to hide the fact that it was her.

"You bet, he kissed you…"

"Noooo, he kissed my cheek, there is a difference"

"The only difference is that he missed you're lips"

Stephanie ignored that comment and just continued walking until they walked past Paul's house and that is when they saw him run out of his house and go straight into his car and could hear his dad calling for him. As they watched this take place they were wondering what happened.

"Mr Levesque what happened?" Lita asked

"Lita don't ask that" Stacy whispered to lita

"What? I just wanted to know what happened."

"Nothing, don't worry girls he is just a little upset nothing that I can't handle" Randy replied, "How come you guys are in school." Randy was good friends with Stacy's dad because they worked together.

"Oh we just on our way to have lunch at my house" Stephanie said

"You can have lunch here if you like, just to save you walking the rest of the way"

"Yeah, that's a great idea" said Lita.

"Ok, come on in"

"Lita, why did you do that?" Stephanie asked wondering why they were going to eat at Paul's house.

"Well if you haven't notice, Paul runs out of the house, and then Randy is chasing after him." Lita said. "If we spend awhile here then Paul would be back and then our very own Princess can go and talk to him and find out what is going on 'cause I don't know about you but I can't wait 'til tomorrow." Looking at everyone to see what they think.

"That's a BRILLIANT idea" Both Stacy and Michelle said at the same time. Then they turned to Stephanie who never said anything.

"That's a STUPID idea" Stephanie said, "Why can't we just text him or something?"

"'Cause this is the fastest way, so let's go into the house and have lunch, watch TV, gossip and wait for Paul to return until we have to go back to school"

They all went into the house to find that Randy had snacks and drinks on the table. There was a bowl of crisp, some fruit, sandwiches and 4 cans of soda and 4 bottle of water.

"Ok, guys enjoy" Randy said leaving them to have the food and do whatever they want to do.

The girls tucked into the food and started to watch TV waiting for Paul to come back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After leaving the house Paul went to the only place that he knew that would calm him down again and that was the place that his mom would always take him. He drove to a cliff that was close by and just parked near the end of the cliff and climbed on top of his car and just looked across the town. He used to remember when his mom would take him here when he was younger, at night she would take him up here and they would just look up at the stars and then if it was a weekend they would wait for the sun rise. Coming back to the cliff always made Paul feel like he was with his mom, even after everything that happened between his dad and her. Just then he could hear his phone ringing. He got it out of his pocket and looked the caller ID; Randy was trying to call him, after looking at it for a few seconds decided to just ignore it so that Randy would think that he had it on silent.

* * *

Back at the house Randy was still trying to call Paul but every time it went straight to voicemail. That's when Randy knew wasn't going to get any luck trying to contact Paul, so he went to his second option, and that was to get on of the girls to call him. Randy went downstairs to find the girls just talking and watching TV. So he walked towards them and cleared his throat.

Hearing a voice being cleared the girls stopped their conversation and turned around to see a worried Randy. Michelle was the first to speak up.

"What's the matter Randy?"

"It's Paul, I worried that he is going to do something stupid."

"Why would you think that?" Lita asked.

"'Cause the last time this happened he came back with stiches in his head and a broken arm"

"Well, we can call him if you like" said Stephanie starting to get worried herself.

"Please, I don't know what he is going to do"

Stephanie pulled out her phone and dialled Paul number and waited for him to answer.

Paul was sitting peaceful looking across the town until he heard his phone go off thinking that it was Randy calling him again so he ignored it, when it went to vociemail he was really pleased, and went back to his peace and looking at the sky. However, his phone never stopped ringing for the next 5 minutes so answered it furiously not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" Paul shouted into the phone.

"Hey, Paul it's me, Steph." Stephanie replied slightly taken back by how he answered the phone.

"Oh, hi Steph, sorry I though you was…" but Paul was interrupted.

"Your dad, yeah I know I am at your house" Stephanie said softly

"Why are you at my house?" Paul questioned "don't you have school?"

"Yeah, we were on our way to my house to have lunch when you kinda ran out and then your dad offered us that we stay at yours and have lunch so we didn't have to walk any further to my house"

"Oh, ok, sorry if I almost hit you with my car, not that I mind the call but way are you calling me? I thought that you never liked me?" Paul asked hoping to get an answer to the last question.

"Your dad has been trying to call you for a while and all of us have been tried calling your phone." Stephanie said ignoring the last question because of everyone in the room.

"As 'all' you mean Michelle, Lita and Stacy? Sorry for making you worry I will leave now and I will come home and get Shawn on the way and we can hang out 'til you have to go back to school." Paul said getting into his car and starting it up.

"Ok, we will see you then, bye." Stephanie said hanging up the phone.

Turning back to everyone Stephanie placed her phone on the coffee table.

"He is coming home now, don't worry Mr Levesque." Stephanie said to Randy

"Thank you Steph, that means the world, you don't know how grateful that I am." Randy lied, Randy was furious that he ran away again so just walked away from the girls with a fake smile on his face.

"So what did he really say?" Stacy said knowing that Stephanie was lying.

"That he was coming home"

"Liar!" they all said

"Fine! He said that he was coming home but was bringing Shawn with him."

"We will let you off the hook this time, let's just wait for the boys to get here then we can talk to them and ask Paul what is really going on." Lita said, still being noise.

* * *

Paul was driving to Shawn's house he had already texted him telling him to wait outside for him so they could go to his house. When he got to Shawn's house he saw Shawn sitting on the side of the road, pulling over Paul waited for Shawn to get into the car.

"Hey man, how come we are going to…" Shawn trailed off when he saw Paul's face "Dude, what happened to your face?"

"Fucking bastard punched me" Paul said, knowing Shawn knew who he was talking about.

"NO fucking way, why are you going back to the house?"

"Shawn, the reason is that it turns out the Stephanie and her friends are there so might as well go hang out with them then us two can go out later on" Paul suggested.

"That's cool, I think that I am going to work my magic on Michelle she is fucking hot."

"Alright, let's just go and spend time with them and after go out to that new bar down the road, we will have to walk though" Paul laughed.

_Five minutes later_

The front door opened and Paul and Shawn walked in. They went straight for where the girls were, but making sure that they couldn't see Paul's bruise on his face. When they sat down Paul sat on the end making sure that they couldn't see it.

"Hey guys" Shawn said putting his arm around Michelle.

"Hey, so Paul what happened?" Lita asked straight away.

"Oh, nothing just got into a fight with Randy and could stand being here anymore so left." Paul half lied.

"Are you ok though?" Stephanie asked seeing the bruise when he walked in because she was closer to the door and saw.

"Yeah"

"Can I talk to you outside, please? Girls when I get back we have to get going or we will be late for the school" Stephanie said while getting up and walking towards the door. The girls nodded their heads and just watched as Stephanie and Paul walked outside.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Walking outside with Stephanie, Paul was wondering want was going to happen because she never wanted to talk to him. When they got outside Paul went straight to sit on the hood of his car and patted the space next he waited until she was on the car to ask what she wanted.

"Sooo, what did you want to talk about?" Paul asked.

"Just, when you walked in I saw that you were covering your right side of your face and I just wanted to know what happened?" Stephanie asked watching as Paul covered his face with his hand again. _Fuck, why does she have to be so... **observant**? Yeah that's the word observant, no one else notice but her typical... just typical. _He thought

"I fell and hit my face." Paul lied.

"You fell… and hit... your face. Paul if you're going to lie to me can you as least think of a better excuse then you hit your face or at least next time say head and not face. What is the real reason?"

"I can't tell you, sorry" Paul looked into her crystal blue eyes with determined eye showing that he wasn't going to tell her no matter what she tried.

As she looked into his hazel eyes and saw the determination in them she decided to drop the subject because she was fighting a losing battle.

"Fine, I gotta get going go, we have to get back to school."

"Me and Shawn can drop you if you would like?"

"No don't worry you should stay here, I couldn't ask you to do that"

"It's a good thing you never asked then 'cause I am dropping you to school" with that said Paul got off the hood if the hood of the car and then help Stephanie down.

They both walked inside to see Shawn still flirting with Michelle and Lita eating the rest of the chips.

"Come on guys let's get going" Paul said walking into the room

"Where are we going?" Shawn asked

"Dropping these girls to school then what ever we wanna do" Paul said grabbing his car keys and opening the door.

The girls were already outside and were just waiting for the guys when Randy came down stairs.

"Where the fuck do you think you are going?" Randy asked clearly still angry about the prank he pulled.

Turning around Shawn and Paul looked at Randy who coming down the stairs.

"We are dropping the girls to school then we are going out. Is that a problem?" Paul questioned

"Yes, we need to talk about your punishment, so once you have dropped them off, drop Shawn home then we can talk." With that Randy walk back upstairs.

"Fine, let's go Shawn"

Paul and Shawn walked out of the door to go and give the girls a lift but to school.

* * *

After dropping the girls to school and Shawn back home, Paul made his way back to his house to have a talk with Randy. Pulling his car into the drive he got out and walked to the front door and opened it and saw Randy sitting on the couch obviously waiting for him to get back home.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Paul asked, walking into the room and joining his dad on the couch.

"We are talking about your punishment. You are grounded for the rest month, you aren't allowed to go out with your friends, and the only time you are allowed to leave is for school, I am taking your car away from you…"Randy started but was interrupted

"What the fuck? You can't do that" Paul raising his voice.

"Yes I can, I am fucking tired of your antics and this is one of the only ways that I know that will stop you from doing those these" Randy now raising his voice "and taking your car away is one of the ways that is happening."

"So how do you expect me to get to school?"

"Glad you asked, you are going to get a lift from Trish and she is going to pick up as well, so you had better get used to spending time her." Randy said, walking off leaving Paul on his own in the living room.

* * *

Later that night while Paul was up in his room, Randy was downstairs in the living room sitting on the couch talking to Trish about what happened with Paul.

"I'm serious Trish I don't know what to do, Shawn and him TP the entire gym."

"I can't tell you what to do, maybe it is just a stage in his life and this is his way of responding." Trish suggested.

"Maybe you're right, I just have to wait I guess." Randy started "Oh yeah, I just remember you have to drop Paul to school and pick him up for the rest of the month."

"Yeah, that's alright but tomorrow and Friday I am working a little later so he would have to stay at school for an extra half hour."

"Ok, I will make sure that he is ready in the morning so you can leave early, he has to be there early so he can clean up the gym." Randy said.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Randy went charging into Paul's room and started to wake him up. First Randy open Paul's blinds so the sun would come through then he started to shake Paul to get him up.

"Paul, WAKE UP! GET READY TO GO TO SCHOOL" Randy shouted.

"I'm up" Paul said still sleeping

"NO YOU ARE NOT TRISH IS DROPPING YOU SO GET READY TO GO NOW!" Randy shouted on the top of his lungs knowing Paul would hear him this time.

"FINE I'M UP, HAPPY?" Paul said getting out of his bed.

15 minutes later Paul was dressed and had his breakfast and was waiting to leave with Trish. Trish came down and opened the door so that they could leave. Walking out to her car with Paul in tow she unlocked the car and started it up then started going towards Paul's school.

"So, Paul, how are you today?" Trish asked after no one was talking.

"I rather not say, so how about we don't talk to each other, it would make my life so much fucking easier." Paul said looking out of the window.

After that the ride journey was quiet. When they arrived at Paul's school, Paul just got out without saying a word to Trish. Paul walked to the main office to wait for Shawn so they could go and tidy the gym together. When he got to the main office Shawn was already there.

"Hey man, what took you so long?" Shawn asked.

"My car got taken away and Trish had to drop me to school." Paul said sadly.

"Ok, let's just get this out-of-the-way then go to homeroom."

They walked down the hall to the gym, to start tidying the gym before Mr Flair had another reason for not doing instructions. When they finished cleaning the gym they went to the car park because that is where Shawn knew Michelle would be hang out. As they got to the car park they saw the girls standing around Stephanie's car talking. So they started to go towards them.

"Hey sexy ladies" Shawn smiled, showing off his shiny white teeth.

"Hey" Michelle said

"So, Michelle would like to go out Friday night?" Shawn asked knowing his answer

"Yeah, sure I would love to" Michelle smiled.

"Paul, what is that?" Stacy asked pointing at the right side of his face, where Randy punched him.

"Nothing… Shawn we should go, NOW" Paul said starting to get irritated remembering how he got it.

"Yeah, sure let's go" Shawn said as they started to walk away.

When they left all the girls turned to Stephanie. She was just looking at where Paul and Shawn just were, when she realised that they were all looking at her.

"What?"

"What was that about?" Stacy asked confused by Paul's reaction.

"I don't know, I asked him yesterday but he never told me."

They all left it at that until lunch where they would all ask him. Until then they were all just going to wait and go to homeroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The day went quickly after the girls meeting with the boys so when it came to lunch they all had the same mission in mind and that was to get Paul to open up to them. So after getting their lunch they went and sat down at a table to eat and then they were going to find Shawn and Paul. As they went to find Paul and Shawn they saw them both talking secretly, so they all went over to talk to them.

Seeing the girls come towards them they stopped their conversation and waited until the girls joined to them.

"Hey guys, what were you talking about?" Lita asked

"Nothing that you need to know about." Shawn said. "So what do we own the pleasure?"

"Two, things actually, one where are you going to take Michelle out?" Stacy asked Shawn

"We can go to the movies and the get something to eat, you can pick the movie" Shawn stated "and what is two?"

"Two is for you Paul." Stacy pointed at Paul "What is the matter?"

"I really don't what to tell you"

"Why?" The girls said at the same time.

"Dude, just tell them they might find out anyway" Shawn trying to be reasonable

"I know but I don't wanna"

"Just tell us how bad could it be? Your excuse to me was that you hit your face, so just tell us." Stephanie said

"Ok fine, I got punched, happy?" Paul said leaving out some details about who did it.

"No, by who?" Lita asked knowing there was more to the story.

"Classified… so come on Shawn we have to... um... leave" Paul started to walk away but Stephanie grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"No you don't, finish the story and tell us who punched you?"

"Girls, I don't think that is a good idea" Shawn said knowing that they would freak out when they found that it was Randy. He was shocked as well when Paul told him the first time that Randy hit him.

"Why? It can't be that bad." Michelle said

"It was… Randy" Paul said waiting for a reaction.

"WHAT?" the girls all shouted.

"Shhhh, I don't what everyone to know"

They were all still trying to recover from the news and they were shock into silence. But the one that was the most shocked was Stephanie. When she realised that it was the truth she walked away not knowing what else to say.

"Steph, Steph, where are you going?" Paul asked, he was about to go after her when Stacy grabbed his arm.

"Don't we will go. Bye." Stacy said softly

The girls went after Stephanie to find what was wrong. When they left Paul turned to Shawn for some advice.

"Dude, what should I do?"

"Paul, the best thing to do at the moment is let the girls talk to Stephanie and they will tell you what the matter is." He shrugged, that was the best advice he could give Paul.

"I guess your right" Paul said sadly.

"You know what would make you more happy, paint and not any paint a green paint bomb." With that said Shawn and Paul made their way to a random locker and put the paint bomb in, so when someone opened the locker they would get covered in paint. But little did they know that the locker that they were putting it in was Stacy's locker.

* * *

After finding out what happened to Paul she just needed to go away for a bit and get some fresh air. Walking outside Stephanie went straight for her car just to sit there and think about what was just said.

Following Stephanie outside the girls went straight for her car because that was usually where she would go when she needed some time. Looking at Stephanie's car they saw her in there and walked towards the car. They got into the car so they ask what was wrong.

"Steph, are you alright?" Stacy asked softly. She was sitting in the passenger's seat and Michelle and Lita were in the back.

"I don't know, I don't know what to do."

"Why, did you run off?" Lita asked

"'Cause when Paul told me he got punched is one thing but then getting punched by your own father that's different" Looking down at her hands.

"Steph, listen it came as a shock to all of us, I've known Randy and Paul for years, we pretty much grow up together so when he told us, that turn my world upside down, just thinking that Randy would hit his own son." Stacy said.

"Steph, how about this, after school you and Paul talk and you can tell him what is wrong, 'cause I think that we all need some answers" Michelle said.

"Ok, when are you going to talk to him?" Stephanie questioned.

"During our next class together, 'cause he was going to be the one that came after you but we had to talk to you first then we are going to talk to him." They all got out of the car to go to Stacy's locker because it was next to their next class.

* * *

Shawn and Paul were waiting for the person to come and open their locker and get a face of green paint. When they heard the bell they knew that they should be coming soon so they waited until the last minute to go to class.

As they were watching the locker they never saw the girls, so when they walked past them Paul asked wondered where they were going.

"Shawn, where are they going their class is in the opposite direction, right?"

"Yeah, maybe going to one of their locker's," as he said that they went to the locker that they put the bomb in.

"NO!" They both shouted as they ran in front of the girls and pushed them away from the locker just as they opened it and the green paint sprayed all over them.

As they walked to Stacy's locker, Stacy was about to open it when they heard shouting and then people pushing them. As they went to see who pushed them all they could see was green paint cover the people, and they burst out laughing.

"Why did you do that?" Lita said still laughing. Then their savers turned around and they notice it was Paul and Shawn.

"Umm, well we set up a paint bomb in a locker and it turns out that it was Stacy's locker" Paul smiled covered in green paint.

"How did you get in my locker?" Stacy asked

"Picked the lock and then closed it so it looked like it hadn't been touched." Shawn said wiping the paint from his eyes.

"Well, guys let's hurry up and get to class, you two" Stephanie pointing at Paul and Shawn, "are coming as well" Stephanie got out a packet of tissues and handed them to Paul and Shawn.

They took the tissues from Stephanie and wiped their faces and walked off with the girls to their next class.

* * *

In the class they had to get into groups for a project. Shawn and Paul were obviously going to be in a group together but they needed and extra 4 people so they choose to join with Stephanie, Michelle, Stacy and Lita. When they started the project in class Stacy needed to talk to Paul about what he told them during lunch.

"Paul, can we talk quickly?" Stacy whispered to him.

"Yeah, is it about what I told you during lunch? How is Stephanie?"

"Yeah, Steph is fine just talk to her after school. I wanted to ask about how it happened?"

"After I got home Randy was just shouting and stuff, then I said some stuff that annoyed Randy so he punched me, then he said that I was the reason for my mom leaving. Then that's where you guys saw me leave my house and you know the rest."

"Sorry Paul, I never ever expected Randy to do something like that. I've known for years and this would be the last thing that I would think that Randy would do" Stacy whispered hoping no one could hear them.

"Well, Stacy it isn't the first time it happened so…" Stacy interrupted him again.

"WHAT?" Stacy shouted, then everyone in the class looked at her and she blushed and put her head down. "Sorry" then she looked back at Paul, "What do you mean it isn't the first time?"

"I don't wanna talk about it sorry Stacy" Paul then got back to doing the project.

* * *

The rest of the day went quick for everyone. Once the final bell went to signal the end of the day Paul was in the car park waiting for Stephanie because that is where Stacy told him to go. As he was waiting, he was wondering what he was going to tell Stephanie and how she was going to take it because the last time he told her she walked off. As he was thinking that he saw Stephanie come out of school and walk towards him.

"Hey" Stephanie said softly, "come into my car and we can talk." They got into the car ready to have their conversation.

"So, are you ok? You kinda walked off after I told you what happened."

"Yeah, sort of, it just came to me as a shock when you said that your dad hit you, can you please tell me what happened?"

"I guess, so after we got home Randy was just shouting at me and then I said something that pissed him off and then you know he punched me" Paul paused trying to finish the story.

When Paul paused Stephanie took his hand in hers and squeezed it to show that he can take his time.

Feeling Stephanie squeeze his hand he took it as a sign of support and continued his story.

"Then he was saying that I was the reason that my mom left, so I left and went somewhere and then you know the story from there." Paul said, "how come you walked of?"

"Just that we've know each other for years and that just knowing you got punched by Randy was kinda hard to get it through my head. I was just worried 'cause you have to go back there." Stephanie said letting her feelings out.

"Is that your way of saying you have feelings for me?" Paul asked looking into her eyes to try and find his answer.

"Sort of, I have kind of liked you for a while" Stephanie blushed looking down at her their joined hands.

Paul used his other hand to lift up her chin, so that she was looking into his eyes. Looking into her bright crystal blue he couldn't help himself, so he leaned in and kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Stephanie didn't know what to do when Paul lifted her head, but the last thing that she expected was when he kissed her. At first she sat there not reacting, until she realised what was happening and kissed him back. As she was kissing Paul all she thought was how soft his lips were, and how warm they were. She never thought that she would be in her car kissing Paul Levesque; her first grade crush, now her dream was coming true.

After kissing Stephanie for a few minutes Paul pulled away and looked at Stephanie to see her reaction. When he pulled Stephanie's eyes were still closed, so he just waited for her to open her eyes. A few seconds later Stephanie opened her eyes and the first thing that she saw were Paul hazel eyes looking back at her.

"Why did you do that?" Stephanie smiled

"You said that you liked me so I wanted to kiss you." Paul said smiling back at her.

Before Stephanie could respond Paul phone went off, Paul got it out of his pocket and look at the caller ID and saw that it was Trish calling him, he sighed and answered the call.

"What?" Paul said not liking the interruption.

"Where are you I am at your school, here to pick you up" Trish said

"At school, you don't have to pick me up you know I can walk home"

"No, your dad wants me to pick you up and drop you to school so come to the entrance and let's go home, now" Trish getting angry with him not listening to her.

"Don't talk to me about that fucker, so you know what I am just going to walk home so don't bother looking for me." With that Paul hangs up the phone not giving Trish a chance to respond.

Paul hit his head on the dashboard of Stephanie's car in front of him. He didn't know what to do, he didn't want to go home with Trish and he didn't want to be home with Randy **and** Trish; that was just torture for him.

"Are you ok?" Stephanie asked worried because he was hitting his head on her dashboard.

"No, I don't want to go home and Trish is here to pick me up so I don't have a choice but to go home" Paul looked at Stephanie sadly.

"I can drop you somewhere if you would like so you don't have to go home." Stephanie asked trying to be helpful, also not wanting Paul to go back home to Randy after what Paul had told her.

"Actually, that's a good idea, could you drop me to Shawn's, I have clothes there and I will deal with Randy tomorrow"

"Ok, we should go then" Stephanie said starting up her car.

She drove to the entrance of the car park, as she got she was about to turn Paul saw Trish's car, so he pointed it out to Stephanie and asked her to tell him when they had past her, in the meantime Paul bent down and put his head between his legs until Stephanie said that Trish wasn't in sight anymore.

About 10 minutes later they reached Shawn's house, Paul got out of the car and walked up to the front door and knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer the door. A while later Shawn's mom opened the door.

"Hi, Paul how can I help you?" Shawn's mom asked. The two always have gotten along, because she thinks that Paul is a good influence on Shawn at some points.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could stay here tonight because Randy and I got into a fight and I want to give him a night to cool down." Hoping she would by that excuse.

"You are always welcome here, Paul, come in you know where the guest room is and where Shawn's room is, so just relax."

"Thank you Mrs Michaels." Paul walked into the house and wave bye to Stephanie to show that she is allowed to leave.

Seeing the sign that she could leave Stephanie started to drive home. On her way home she was thinking about what happened between her and Paul in the car park of the school and how he had kissed her. She still could feel his lips on hers and how soft they were.

* * *

When Stephanie got home she went straight to her phone and was going to have a four-way call with Stacy, Lita and Michelle.

"Stephanie, what's the matter?" Stacy asked

"Nothing, why would something be wrong?" Stephanie said confusingly.

"Well, you are calling us straight after you talked to Paul, and last time you two spoke you walked off. So happened?" Michelle joining in on the conversation.

"He kissed me" Stephanie said pulling the phone away from her ear when her friends screamed down the phone.

"OMG! When? Where? What happened? Details now, spill" they all said through the phone.

"Ok, let's see, it happened after school, in my car, I was telling him that I was worried that he had to go back home and then he asked if that was my way of having feelings for him and then I said yes and he kissed me."

"Perfect, I knew you like him, what happened next?" Lita asked needing to know what happened.

"Nothing, Trish called and then I dropped him off at Shawn's house."

"Oh that sucks" Lita said.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do guys, if it wasn't for that fucking phone call we could've talk for longer." Stephanie said sadly.

"You really like him, huh? Like **really **like him" Stacy said hearing the sadness in her voice, and Stephanie rarely swears

"That obvious, it might've been one kiss but..." Stephanie couldn't finish her sentence because her brother barged into her room.

"Why? Why did you have to kiss him?" Shane said pacing her room.

"Guys, I will call you back, Shane is in my room, bye." When they all hung up Stephanie turned to Shane. "Shane, haven't you heard of knocking, and what are you talking about?"

"Paul, that's who I am talking about, leader of DX, Paul Levesque, why did you kiss him? I don't think that mom and dad would appreciate that you kissed one of the biggest rebels in school"

"Ok, first of all how did you see, secondly he kissed me" Stephanie said trying to calm him down.

"I saw you in your car, and I know he kissed you I saw, but you let him" Shane said furiously. Shane and Paul never really got along, Paul and Shawn would always mess with Shane. Shane was in the same age as Stephanie but he was more of a nerd so that was the type of target that DX would aim at. Even though Shane was a nerd he was still overprotective of Stephanie.

"Ok, fine, what are you going to do now?"

"Tell mom and dad what I saw" said Shane walking out of her room.

As she watched Shane walk out of her room she ran right after him. The last thing she needed was her dad wanting to meet Paul and her mom wondering why she never found this out from her or sooner.

"NO! Shane please I am begging you don't do that" Stephanie begged

"Why not? They should know"

"Just give me some time to figure it out give me about 2 days and then if I haven't told them you can tell and I won't deny it either, deal?" Holding out her hand for Shane to shake it.

"Deal" Shane shook her hand and then walked off to do some work.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Paul and Shawn were just leaving Shawn's house. They were discussing what to do about when Paul went back home to Randy, because they knew that Randy was probably flipping out because Paul never went home. Also Paul needed information about what to do with Stephanie, yesterday when Shawn got home, Paul told Shawn everything that happened between him and Stephanie up to the kiss. About 10 minutes later they arrived at the school. They decided to get there early because Shawn suggested that by showing up early would give Paul extra time to think about exactly what he was going to say to Stephanie, and give him more time to make up his mind on what he wanted to happen between him and Stephanie.

After leaving her house Stephanie just wanted to get to school so that she was able to talk to Paul. So when she got to school, she saw the girls waiting for her so once she parked her car she got out and walked towards them.

"Hey, girls how are you?" Stephanie said walking up the stairs.

"Good, you?"Stacy said

"Good, what you talking about?"

"Paul and Shawn, and if/when you are going to finish your conversation with Paul 'cause we all just saw him and Shawn come a few minutes ago" Lita said

"Yeah, they are early which is confusing so they must be looking for us. But let's get going to homeroom we have about 3 minutes 'til the bell." Michelle said looking at her watch.

They walked into the school, as they walked in they were on their way to homeroom when they ran into Paul and Shawn, they all looked at Paul and Stephanie, Shawn gave the girls a look that they all knew what it meant so they decided to leave them and let them talk things out so they know where to go from here.

Watching their friends walk away they knew that they had to talk things out now. This wasn't the plan for Paul because he wanted long but sooner the better, right?

"Hey" Stephanie said softly,

"Hey, look I know that we never finished the conversation from yesterday so how about we finish now before homeroom?" Paul suggested. Stephanie nodded, so Paul continued "I know this is a long shot but would you like to go out with me?" Paul asked Stephanie.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The second that Paul said that, Stephanie's face just lit up. She couldn't believe that this was happening, just yesterday they were kissing and now Paul wants to go out with her. She could see Paul looking at her for an answer that's when she realized that she hasn't said anything yet.

"Yes, I would love to go out with you" Stephanie said, she stood on her tiptoes and kiss him on the lips.

Paul was so happy that Stephanie said yes, her took her smaller hand into her larger one. Paul was going to walk Stephanie to her homeroom then go to his. "Come on, I'll take you to your homeroom."

They started to walk to Stephanie's homeroom; they both had the biggest smiles on their faces, now that they were dating. Once they got to Stephanie's homeroom Paul let Stephanie go in so that she was late and then he was going to go to his homeroom and talk to Shawn.

The girls watched as Stephanie walk into the room with the biggest smile on her face. So they knew that talking to Paul obviously went well, so when she sat down next to them, they all started with the questioning.

"What happened? What did he say? Are you going out?" they all said at once.

"Ok, first, what happened was that he said that because we didn't get to finish our conversation yesterday we should finish it now; all because of you by the way, then he asked me out…" Stephanie was interrupted by the scream of her friends

"OMG, you said yes right?" they said

"If you didn't we are going to kill you" Michelle said.

"Don't worry girls, I said yes, so we are officially dating now" Stephanie said as they all screamed together.

When the bell went for their first class, the day went pretty quick, nothing interesting happened during the day. Paul and Shawn still had their community service until the end of the week, for the prank they pulled in the gym and the prank they did to Stacy's locker. No one told on them, but Mr Flair who saw them on the security cameras around the school. So when the end of the day came everyone was relived.

Walking out of the school Paul started to walk towards the front gate when he heard his name been called. He turned around to find his new girlfriend coming towards him. As he watched her all he could think about was how beautiful she was. Every part of her mesmerized him, especially her crystal blue eyes. He shook his head of his thoughts when she was right in front of him.

"Hey" Stephanie said

"Hey, how are you?"

"Good, how about you?"

"Great, actually better than great perfect, today I got a really **really** hot girlfriend, and now I am about to ask her out on our first date." Paul said while taking her hands in his and pulling her towards him wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Really and where are you going to take her?" Stephanie said deciding to play along, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I was thinking maybe a nice dinner and a walk in the park"

"Sounds great, so what day?"

"Saturday around 8, sound good?"

Stephanie was about to agree when Trish came running out of her car and came up to Paul interrupting his conversation with Stephanie.

"Hi, I'm Trish" Trish said to Stephanie, "I need to talk to Paul quickly so…"

"What do you want Trish?" Paul said annoyed with Trish. He let go of Stephanie and turned to Trish.

"Umm, it's about Randy, he went mental last night because you never showed." Trish said trying to get the message across so that he would come home.

"I'll come home later I was in the middle of a conversation before you interrupt." Paul said turning back to Stephanie.

"Don't worry Paul; go home I'll see you on Saturday at 8" Stephanie said hoping he will listen to her and go home.

"Ok" Paul said leaving but not before giving Stephanie a kiss on the lips "See ya"

Trish and Paul left to get into her car and drive home to find out what Randy wanted. On the drive home Paul was just looking out of the window seeing everything passing by. He was thinking about his date with Stephanie on Saturday, he was going to make a reservation at the restaurant down the road from them and it was close to the park so it was perfect. About 5 minutes later Trish pulled into the driveway of their house. They got out of the car and walked into the house to see Randy sitting on the couch looking angrier than either Paul or Trish had **ever** seen him.

"Hey baby, were home." Trish said walking up to Randy.

"Yeah I know, could you leave me and Paul for a bit I want to talk to him on our own without you here." Randy said looking at Trish. She nodded and then walked towards the door, she turned back and looked at Randy seriously,

"Don't do anything crazy, please?" Trish said, Randy nodded and watched as Trish left.

"Paul, come and sit down" Randy said, standing up.

Paul went to sit down where Randy was and just wait to hear what Randy was going to say. After about three minutes Randy still hadn't said anything, all he was doing was glaring at Paul.

"So, what did you what to talk about?" Paul asked, still not getting a response from Randy since he sat down.

"Why? Why? Where the fuck was you yesterday? Why didn't you come home?" Randy yelled at Paul while he was shouting his face was turning red.

"I stayed at Shawn's house, because Stephanie didn't want me to come home…" Randy interrupted before Paul could explain further.

"So you never came home because of that SLUT? What the fuck is the matter with you?"

"She's not a slut the only slut here is that fucking bitch of girlfriend that lives here with us and I am warning you know don't you ever call Stephanie a slut again." Paul shouted getting into Randy's face.

"No one and I mean no one is allowed to talk to me like that and talk about Trish like that."

"Well I guess we don't have to worry about me talking to you again then 'cause I am leaving." With that Paul pushed pass Randy and headed for the door. As he reached for the door handle, Randy grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

Watching as Paul pushed past him and headed for the door Randy grabbed Paul's arm and turned him around to face him. Randy pulled back his arm and punched Paul in the stomach. He watched as he fell onto the floor. Seeing this as an opportunity Randy started to kick Paul. Once he saw that Paul wasn't moving anymore he bent down to Paul's level.

"I told you that you weren't allowed to leave and I now look what you made me do. Now don't move 'cause I need to go out and get some groceries for dinner tonight, and you had better be still at home when I get back. I hope you have learnt you lesson now." Randy got up and walked out of the house leaving Paul on laying on the floor covered in blood.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Paul left with Trish Stephanie didn't know what Randy was going to do, so she was going to call Shawn, and ask him to find out if Paul is ok. Dialling Shawn's number she waited for Shawn to answer. A few seconds later Shawn's voice came through the phone.

"Hello?" Shawn said waiting for a response.

"Hey Shawn, it's me, can you do me a favour?"

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"I need you to go to Paul's and find out what is happening." Stephanie said getting in her car to go home.

"Sure, why? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Trish came to pick up Paul and said that Randy went mental because he stayed at your house."

Shawn didn't need to know any more about what was going on. He hung up the phone and ran out of his house and got into his car and drove to Paul's house. Shawn drove as fast as he could to get to Paul house to make sure that everything was ok. When he got to Paul's house he went to the plant pots and started to look under them until he got the spare key. He opened the door and rushed into the house to find Paul lying on the floor covered in blood. Shawn went over to Paul and helped him up.

"Paul, Paul, can you hear me?" Shawn said hoping to get a response but never got one. So he tried again, while helping him into his car.

"Paul, Paul, listen to me, I am taking you to a hospital" Shawn started up his car and drove straight to the hospital, he probably broke every driving law there was but Paul needed help quick and Shawn know that.

Arriving at the hospital Shawn got Paul out of the car and carried him into the hospital. He got to the reception and asked for help.

"Help me, please, he isn't responding to anything that I am saying and has lost a lot of blood." Shawn said

"Ok, sir if you can just place him on the bed behind you the doctors can take him into surgery" the receptionist said pointing to the bed that the doctors just brought to Shawn.

Shawn put Paul on the bed and watched as his best friend was pushed into further into the hospital to get surgery.

An hour later a doctor came out and asked, "Who is here for a Mr Levesque?" Shawn shot up at out of his sit to hear the news about Paul.

"I am, how he is? Can I see him?" The doctor nodded and started to walk towards Paul's room.

"Mr Levesque is doing fine; he just has a few bruises mainly around he abdominal section and a black eye, a few broken ribs, cut the side of his head and had to have six stitches and a small concussion, other than that nothing serious." The doctors said, "This is his room right here, just get Paul to buzz a nurse if you want anything." The doctor walked away leaving Shawn alone to talk to Paul.

Shawn walked into the room to see Paul have bandages on his head and around his stomach. Paul looked up hearing the door open and someone walk in. Seeing Shawn walk in he was relieved because he thought that it was Randy that brought him to the hospital.

"Hey man, how ya doing?" Shawn asked sitting in the chair next to Paul's bed.

"I've been better, and I have a killing headache," Paul replied rubbing his head, "how come you are here? How did you know something was up?"

"I'm here because I am the one that brought to the hospital and Stephanie called me saying that something happened when Trish came to pick you up and now I am glad that she fucking had called 'cause the doctor told me your injuries that Randy had done."

"So Stephanie called you. You have to promise me that you won't tell Stephanie what happened, I need some time to figure it out."

"You have to tell her, I won't be the one that tells her because the least she deserves is that her boyfriend tells her and no one else."

"And I will tell just not yet, I need some time…" Before could Paul finish his sentence, the doctor walked in.

"Well Mr Levesque we are going to need to take one more test then you are free to leave." The doctor making some notes on the clipboard.

The doctor signalled Shawn to leave the room while these test take place. Shawn got up and left the room, when he left he got out his phone and called Stephanie, if Paul didn't want to tell her then it was for a good reason, so Shawn was just going to tell Stephanie that Paul was fine and that she didn't have to worry. Shawn was about to give up and hang up the phone when Stephanie answered.

"Shawn, what happened?"

"Don't worry Steph, he is alright, we'll see you at school tomorrow." Shawn said, side stepping to let a nurse by. The less that he said the better that it would be for everyone.

"Ok, see you at school" Then Stephanie hung up the phone.

Twenty minutes later Paul had finishing the tests and was released from the hospital. Shawn wasn't going to let Paul go back home until he knew it was safe for Paul again so Paul was going to stay at his house. That way he would be able to keep an eye on Paul and make sure that he is alright.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Paul was at Shawn's and he didn't want anyone to see the stitches in his head and to see the bandages he has around his stomach, so what he did was wear sunglasses to cover the black eye and a snap-back/ baseball cap to hide the stitches on the top of his head, then to top of the look a leather jacket, to draw attention away from his stomach. He walked down the stairs and met up with Shawn who was at the bottom of the stairs. After having breakfast the two left the house and went to school.

When they arrived they went straight to homeroom. Paul ignored everyone; if they were in his way he just pushed past him and continued walking. Shawn knew that this was the way that Paul was going to act because it was the same way that Paul acted the first time that Randy hit him, so this was understandable especially since it was the worst one that he has ever received.

Stephanie and the girls were walking along the hallways when they saw Paul and Shawn; they were all surprised by their behavior so they started to walk towards them.

"Hey guys" The girls said at the same time. The girls never got a response; not even a glance in their direction they just kept on walking. When the boys continued to walk to their homeroom, so the girls just let it go and walk off.

"Paul we have to talk to them soon and can't keep ignoring them, 'cause if you haven't realized two of them are our girlfriends and we are going to have to talk to them." Shawn said after noticing the looks of the girls when they were talking to them.

"I know I just can't" Paul sighed, "the last thing that I want to do is ignore them but I don't want to see their reaction to this," pointing to his eye, "especially Stacy and Stephanie's I have known them the longest and with Stacy, her dad and my dad are best friends and it will break her heart and when Stephanie finds out she will be devastated." Looking down. "Remember the first time that I told them, I just don't want to relive that"

* * *

Later that day Shawn and Paul were sitting down outside on the bleachers. They were alone until Stephanie came over; Stacy, Michelle and Lita were down at the bottom of the bleachers waiting for Stephanie because she needed to talk to Paul alone. Walking over to them Stephanie immediately saw Paul look up then look back down again.

"Hey guys, are you alright?" Stephanie said sitting down in next to them.

"Yeah," Shawn said knowing Paul wasn't going to talk, "please don't take this personally but Paul isn't talking to anyone so…" Shawn starting to trail off.

"Why? Can't you just tell me, please?" Stephanie begging looking from Shawn to Paul.

"I can't, at least I not going to be the one to tell you." Shawn said, he watched as Paul got up and walked off, "Steph, I am really sorry but I have to go, just give it some time and he will open up to you trust me, let him come to you and don't push it" with that Shawn walked off going after Paul.

Watching Shawn go after Paul, Stephanie was just thinking about what Shawn just said, that she should give it time. She walked down to the bottom of the bleachers to meet her friends and tell them what happened.

After that meeting on the bleachers between Paul, Shawn and Stephanie, the day went quick after that. Paul and Shawn were on their way back to Shawn's home until they heard someone call them; they turned around to see Stephanie coming towards them. _She never gives up does she? _Paul thought.

"Shawn, can you give me and Paul a moment, please?" Stephanie asked, Shawn nodded his head and walked off to his car to wait for Paul.

"So, what can I do for you?" Paul asked looking down so she couldn't see his face.

"Why have you been ignoring me? And why have you been wearing those glasses all day?"

"I haven't been ignoring you; and I can't tell you" still looking down avoiding eye contact.

"Please Paul take off the glasses, look me in the eyes and tell me that you haven't been ignoring me." Stephanie begged, she looked like she was about to cry.

Paul lifted his head to look into Stephanie eyes and could see the unshed tears so he knew that he had to tell her now, even if it was too early for him. He closed his eyes and took off his glasses and his hat; he heard her gasp and opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Stephanie lifted her hand and touched the top of his head.

"I can't tell you yet" Paul said not wanting to tell her.

"Randy?" She said in a whisper, and she got her answer when he looked down at his feet and never said anything. "Is there anymore?" she was even more shocked when he nodded his head.

Paul took off his leather jacket and lifted up his top to show his chiselled abs, to show the bandages around his stomach. "I have a black eye, a few broken ribs, a bruised abdominal, a cut on my head with six stitches and a small concussion." Paul felt like the worst person in the world having to tell Stephanie this, and the look on her face never helped.

"Paul, you have to call the police, you can't keep living like this." Stephanie said touching the bandage on his stomach.

"I can't Steph, he is still my dad no matter how much of a bastard he is or what he does, and if he goes to jail I won't have a parent anymore, he is the only one I have since I don't have a mom anymore."

"If you know what you are doing, then who am I to tell you, just please be careful." Taking hold of his hands

"Don't worry, baby, I will be, I am not going back home, I am staying at Shawn until I can figure this all out." Paul leaned down and kissed her softly. "Please just trust me on this one"

"I trust you, just don't get even more hurt, you are already in bad shape," Stephanie said. "And don't go to the gym either. Your body will be too tired and will hurt a lot afterwards."

"Don't worry, I guess I could stop going to the gym, but you would have to know that I won't have my chiselled abs and this amazing body." Showing off his muscles.

"Don't worry; I think that it will survive about a month or so." Kissing him again, "how about you go now before Trish comes to pick you up and I will go home and see you tomorrow" Paul nodded his head and they walked to Stephanie's car holding hands. When they got to Stephanie's car, Paul leaned her against her car and placed a long kiss on Stephanie's lips.

"See you tomorrow, baby," giving her one more kiss then walking off to Shawn's car.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Leaving school Stephanie went straight home, with the image of Paul in her mind because of the injuries that she was able to see. When she got home she went straight to her room and started to do her homework. Just as she got started Shane walked into her room and went to sit on her bed and just looked at her until she couldn't take it anymore and wanted him to leave. Turning around on her desk chair she faced Shane.

"Hello Shane, why are you in my room?" Stephanie said walking to sit next to Shane on her bed.

"I just wanted to ask if you have decided what you are doing with Paul and if you are going to tell mom and dad"

"If you are going to be like this 'til I am going to tell them, fine I will tell them now" Stephanie said getting up to walk out the door and go downstairs to her parents.

Following Stephanie downstairs he went to join his mom on the couch and find out what is going on between Stephanie and Paul.

"Mom, Dad I have something to tell you" Stephanie started, "I have a boyfriend and it is…" before Stephanie could finish Linda cut in.

"Why am I only finding out now, Stephanie every time I ask you if you have a boyfriend and you have said no, why have you been lying to me."

"No, I started to date him yesterday"

"I want to meet him" Vince said simply

"Guys don't you want to know who it is first?" Shane asked trying to push Stephanie further.

"So, who it is?" Linda asked

"Paul Levesque" Stephanie said waiting for their reaction.

"WHAT?" Vince said standing up, full of anger, "The same Paul Levesque that bullies Shane, gets into trouble continuously, why would you go out with him? And Shane, how long have you known and when did you find out?"

"I've known for about a day or two and I find out when she was kissing him at school." Shane said leaving out where they were kissing because Stephanie looked like she was in big enough trouble.

"Two days, Stephanie why would you keep this from us?" Linda said looking at her only daughter.

"I never kept it from you"

"Well, I want to meet him tomorrow after school, bring him here and we will meet him. Tomorrow your mom and I are working a little later so we are going to be about an hour late. Shane is going to be here to keep an eye on you two." Vince said trying to calm himself down.

"Fine" Stephanie walked upstairs and got out her phone to text Paul.

**Stephanie: Hey babe**

**Paul: Hey wats up?**

**Stephanie: my parents want 2 meet u**

**Paul: that can't happen I am still recovering from my injuries and the last thing I need is for ur dad 2 beat me up**

**Stephanie: Please its one day and then we can go on our date on Saturday ;). Do it for me please**

**Paul: Fine just 4 u, only if I leave with the same amount of injuries as I did when I came in**

**Stephanie: deal, see ya tomorrow babe xxx**

**Paul: l8r baby xxx**

* * *

_The Next day during lunch_

Stephanie, Stacy, Michelle and Lita were standing by Stephanie locker talking about what they were doing for the weekend and about Michelle and Shawn's date.

"So, what are you going to wear tonight?" Lita asked Michelle.

"I don't know, something casual but not too casual, girls I don't know what I am going to do, I need help"

"How about we all come round mine tonight and you can pick out something that you like." Stephanie suggested

"Speaking of the Devil, here comes Paul and Shawn" Stacy pointed out

Paul and Shawn were on their way to the girls when they saw them. Paul went to stand next to Stephanie and put his arm around her; he smiled when she leaned into him and put her arm around his waist. Shawn went to stand next to Michelle and put his arm around her shoulder as well.

"Aww, look at the happy couples" Stacy said, getting a laugh from everyone.

"Don't worry Stacy and Lita, Shawn and I know two guys that would love to go out with you, you know John and Chris." Paul smiled.

"Ok, let's stop this convo and go to the bleachers to talk about tonight" Stephanie said.

Then all walked down to the bleachers to talked about the important details about the date. When they got there Paul sat down and pulled Stephanie onto his lap, on his right was Shawn and Michelle and on his other side was Lita and Stacy.

"Ok, so what did you need to know" Shawn said holding Michelle's hand.

"We were thinking that instead of having two separate dates that we could double date and do it tomorrow" Stephanie said

"Ok, that's cool; we will just text you the time of the movie and what time we are going to pick you up." Shawn said.

"Why don't we all go and we bring John and Chris to make it the four of us" Paul said

"Great"

"So, Paul the girls are coming over so when they get to my house you are allowed to leave." Stephanie said looking at Paul.

"How come he is going to be at your house? Wait don't tell me I don't wanna know" Lita giggled.

"Nothing like that, not even close, my dad wants to meet him and he has to come over tonight." Stephanie said

"Oh, good luck Paul, Vince is kinda scary" Stacy said

"Yeah, it doesn't help with your injuries. Vince might make it worst when he finds out that you are fucking his only daughter." Shawn said laughing

"Your funny, but Stephanie promised me that I would leave with the exactly the same injuries that I came in with, so jokes on you, ha" Paul replied.

* * *

_After School_

For the first time ever Paul wished that the school day would last longer, anything that would delay him from meeting Stephanie's parents. As he walked out of school with Shawn, Paul knew that he had no choice but to meet her parents. He saw Stephanie standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for him; that was just more of a reason that he had to do it and couldn't get out of it.

"Hey baby" Stephanie kissed him.

"Hey, see ya later Shawn" he waved to Shawn and followed Stephanie to her car.

"Ok, so you will have to take off those glasses off when you get to my house"

"I can't do that they will see my black eye." Paul whined

"You have to but keep the hat on I don't want them seeing the stitches, I don't know if my dad would like it but just as long as he can't see it then that's good enough, but make sure that when he sees you the hat is facing forward and not backwards." Stephanie said starting up her car.

Ten minutes later they arrived at Stephanie house. They got out of the car and walked up to the front door.

"Nice crib baby." Paul said walking inside the house.

"Thanks, come with me and we can go to the living room, my parents will be home in about an hour" Stephanie said sitting down on the couch

Paul sat next to her and put his arm around her, moving to sit closer to her. He looked at her and kissed her. Just as it was getting deeper, the door opened and Shane came in. Neither Stephanie nor Paul heard him come in as they were too interested in each other's lips. They only realised that there was someone there when Shane went over to them and pulled them apart and sat in between them.

"Shane what are you doing?" Stephanie asked as Shane squeezed himself between her and Paul.

"Wait, Shane is **your **brother, the nerd Shane. Your parents are going to hate me." Paul said looking at Stephanie across Shane seriously.

"I hate you as well, I really don't like how you come into my house and make out with my sister and call me a nerd." Shane said

A long hour later, Stephanie's parents walked in. They walked straight into the living room to see Stephanie and her boyfriend separated by Shane who was in the middle of them two watching TV.

"Hello, kids," Linda said walking further into the room, she held out her hand for Paul to shake "Hi, I'm Linda; Stephanie's mother and this is my husband Vince."

Paul shook Linda's hand and then held out his hand for Vince to shake, which he never he just looked at it. _This is off to a good start, he obviously knows who I am then, _Paul thought.

Stephanie stood up and whispered in Paul's ear "baby, take the glasses off and turn your hat around so it is facing forward." Paul did just that, he took of his glasses and turned around so he wasn't facing anyone so that he was able to take off his hat and put it back on.

"Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs McMahon."

"Have a seat, I will just warn you now don't sit next to Stephanie" Vince said glaring at the younger man.

"Vince, leave the poor boy alone, please sit wherever you would like" Linda said, sitting down next to her husband.

Paul sat back down where he was before, with Shane between him and Stephanie. The last thing Paul wanted to do was get on Vince's bad side. When he sat down he was getting himself ready for the interrogation.

"Paul, how old are?" Vince questioned

"17 almost 18" Paul said

"So, Paul, what makes you think that you can date my daughter who is a year younger than you, might I add, after all of these years of bullying my son?" Vince asked

"I my defence I never knew that they were related" Paul said, trying to defend himself.

"Daddy please stop." Stephanie said seeing where he was going.

"Ok, fine, let's try another question, what happened to your eye?" Vince said, not being able to take his eyes off of the bruise since Paul has taken off his glasses.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that, it is information that can't be shared." Paul said trying to cover up his eye and hide the anger in his features remembering how he got it.

"Why? What happened that you have to keep a secret?" Vince said knowing this is the way to get to Paul.

"Dad don't ask, please let him have this as a secret." Stephanie said seeing the anger start to build up in Paul.

"Vince, leave it alone…" Linda was interrupted by Vince.

"No, and why do you have a hat on inside, could you please take it off?" Vince said not liking that he was wearing a hat in his house.

"No" Paul said

"WHAT?" Vince shouted

"Paul just take the hat off they should know that this is for a reason, while you are at it take off your t-shirt." Stephanie said knowing her dad won't give up.

"What don't take off your t-shirt, Stephanie what is wrong with you?" Shane said, not wanting to see Paul without a t-shirt on.

"Don't worry Shane it all adds to why he has a hat on and a black eye."

Paul stood up and slowing took off his hat making sure not to get the stitches; he gets them taken out on Saturday morning, which was perfect timing for his date with Stephanie. He placed his hat on the table in front of him and the started to take off his t-shirt to show the bandages around his stomach.

"Oh my… what happened? It looks like you had a car crash." Linda said looking at the state Paul was in. seeing the stitches and the bandages.

"I was beaten up" Paul said not mentioning anything else. He picked up his t-shirt again and put it back on, "Please don't mention it to anyone."

"Will do, what did your parents say about this?" Vince said not knowing they were linked.

"My mom walked out on my dad and I when I was 7 and I haven't seen my dad all week." Paul said making a fist by mentioning his dad.

"I'm sorry about your mom, but why haven't seen your dad?" Shane asked, joining in on the conversation.

"I moved in with Shawn after my accident"

Stephanie could see the anger in Paul, so she moved next to Paul and held his hand. Hoping it would calm him down. Paul look at her and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Baby, I don't think that I can deal with this or talk about it. So can you tell them what happened and I will be waiting outside" Paul got up and walked out of the room.

"Where did he go?" Linda looked as Paul walked out of the room.

"It was the conversation about the accident and his parents," Stephanie started, "His dad Randy was the one that cause his injuries…"

"WHAT?" they all shouted

"How can someone do that to their own flesh and blood?" Linda asked

"Wait, let me finish. It happened on Tuesday when I suggested to Paul stay at Shawn Michaels' house because it was the day after Randy punched him first and then the next day after school Trish who is Randy's girlfriend came to pick up Paul said that Randy went mental and that he needed to get home. And after I called Shawn to go to the house and check on Paul and he took him to the hospital."

Vince stood up and got the phone and started to dial 911. Vince wasn't going to let his daughter's boyfriend continue to get beaten up by a son of a bitch that was meant to be his father, and to take care of Paul since his mom left.

"Dad what are you doing?" Shane asked seeing his dad walk to the phone.

"Calling the police" Vince said simply.

"No, don't" Paul said walking back into the room hearing the conversation being over.

"I'm sorry, son, but I can't let your dad do this." Vince turned back to the phone, "Hello, can I get police please."

Paul ran out of the house and straight towards his house needing to get to Randy and warn him. Not many people would understand his reason for wanting to stop Randy from going to jail but he was the last parent that he had so he was going to do whatever he could and save him, even if it meant that he kept getting beaten up but it was worth it as long as there was one parent with him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Reaching his house Paul ran into the house to tell Randy to leave.

"DAD, DAD, where are you?" Paul shouted while looking around the house.

"Where have you been? I told you not to move and I come back to find you gone." Randy said charging down the stairs.

"Don't worry about that. Start packing up you bags you are leaving." Paul said walking towards the stairs.

"No, you don't tell me what to do, now get over here and explain why you haven't been home for days"

"I was staying at Shawn's again, after you left me covered in blood Shawn came over and took me to the hospital." Paul said

"So that is your excuse not to come home" Randy slapped him, "I was worried sick, I didn't know where you were, and now you come home and tell me to fucking leave."

Paul was sick of it so when he saw his chance Paul charged at Randy and tackled him to the ground and started to attack him.

* * *

Back at the McMahon house Vince just got off the phone with the police and was going to go to Paul's house to make sure that everything is alright. He turned to his family to explain what was going to happen.

"Ok, the police are on their way to Paul's house now. Steph, did Paul go home?" Stephanie nodded so Vince grabbed his car keys and walked to the door. "Hurry then"

They all walked out to Vince's car to go to Paul's house.

* * *

Back at Paul's house, Paul and Randy were still fighting. Randy had managed to get on top of Paul and was now punching him. Paul's stitches had come out and he was bleeding lot, but he had also been able to break Randy's nose and cut open his lip. The fight was going back and forth at some points Randy had the upper hand and sometimes it was Paul. A few minutes later there were sirens going off and policemen had rushed out of their cars and went straight for the door. When they never got a response from them knocking they decided to knock the door down. After a couple of tries the door finally broke and the police officer ran into the house.

A short drive to Paul's house never took that long. Once they arrived they saw the police cars. So they knew that it shouldn't be long before Randy was arrested. They all got out of the car and waited for the news.

Inside the house the police officer went straight to the living room because that is where they heard the noise. When they got in there they saw Randy punching Paul and pulled Randy off. They got handcuffs out and put it on Randy.

"I tried to warn you, you fucking bastard but you were to busy trying to teach me a fucking lesson" Paul said spitting out blood.

"Randy Levesque, you are under arrest with the cause of child abuse and whatever you say could and will be used against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford an attorney then an attorney will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights that I have just mentioned to you?" the police officer said putting the handcuffs on Randy. Randy nodded his head, and then walked out of the house.

The other officers went to help Paul, when they realised that he was having slow responses so they called the ambulance to help Paul and it was even more serious because of his current injuries.

Watching as the police officer carried Randy into the car, Stephanie was wondering where Paul was, that was until she saw an ambulance come towards the house and the paramedics run into the house. Stephanie started to panic and ran towards the house. She would have gotten further if her dad never stopped her.

"Dad let go of me, Paul is still in there." Stephanie said trying to release her father's stronger grip.

"Steph, he will come out just let them sort him out." Vince said trying to reason with her.

After that was said Paul walked out with the paramedics. His face was covered in blood; he was coughing up blood and was hunched over struggling to breathe. Stephanie ran over to him to see how he was doing.

"Baby, are you alright?"

"I will be, my stitches just came out my head to early; that's why I am bleeding and then Randy burst a blood vessel in my throat; that's why I am coughing up blood but I will be…" Paul coughed up more blood.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have to take you to the hospital." One of the paramedics said coming over to them. Paul nodded and followed them onto the ambulance.

"I will meet you at the hospital" Stephanie said walking away towards her dad to follow the ambulance to the hospital.

Moments later Paul was getting checked up for his new injuries. Stephanie was in the waiting room, waiting to find out about Paul's conditions. A nurse walked towards them because they needed to ask some questions about Paul's life.

"Excuse me? Are you here for a Mr Paul Levesque?" The nurse said

"Yes, we are what can we do for you?" Vince said answering for all of them.

"Well we need to ask some questions about him and we hope that you can answer them?" They all nodded their heads, willing to help Paul.

"Ok, first question, how old is Mr Levesque?"

"17 almost 18" Stephanie said

"When is his birthday?" the nurse made notes on the clipboard.

"July 27th"

"Are you his immediate family?"

"No, he's my boyfriend. His dad just got arrested and he lost contact with his mom" Stephanie said

"Ok, thank you I think that we have everything that we need." The nurse walked off to give the in the results to the doctor.

* * *

Running into the hospital, she went straight for the main reception and asked for someone. When they told her this person's room she ran straight through. As she got to the waiting room she talked to one of the doctors and asked to be let in. When they said that she was allowed to go in they showed her to the room and left her to walk in. Knowing that it was now or never she opened the door and walked in. The person lifted their head hearing someone enter and to say that they were shocked was the understatement of the century, the last thing they had expected was for this person to walk in. It made it that much more real when they spoke.

"Hi, Paul, how are you?" The person asked Paul.

"Mom?" Paul said in the state of shock and surprise.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sitting there looking at the person that he hasn't seen in over 10 years, the person that he loved and has never forgotten but the person that had left him with the person that was meant to be a father to him.

"What are you doing? How did you know that I was here?" Paul asked, still having so many other questions in the back of his mind.

"You are in hospital, I was obviously going to come, and I got a call a few minutes ago from the hospital saying that my son was here." Paul's mom said.

"How come you showed up after all these years? You left me and not once did I get a phone call or mail, I had to believe that I was the main reason for you not calling me."

"Never believe that, the reason that I never called was because I was always thought that I was going to have to talk to Randy or Trish to get to you, but now I am here because the hospital called me. Where is your father anyway? I never saw him outside." Paul's mom said without knowing anything

"I get it now. The hospital made you walk in here blind, not knowing anything, Dad is in jail." Paul said

"WHAT? Why?" Paul's mom said shocked

"Me, he did this to me, child abuse"

"I can't believe it," She sat down feeling light headed, "I am so sorry Paul."

"Yeah, well it changed my whole life. I never could focus at school and now I am the biggest rebel in my school, so thanks a lot, so you can leave."

"No, Paul, at least let me explain the rest of what I came here to say, it means even more now that Randy is in jail. I want you to move in with me. Just until you go to college, I know that it isn't that long but I want you back in my life again." With that Paul's mom got up and walked towards the door, but turned to face Paul again, "Please just think about it I don't live that far away from your school so come and visit anytime."

* * *

In the waiting room the McMahon family were waiting for some news about Paul's condition and how he was going to be. A doctor came out with some test; they all looked up hoping that it was about Paul.

"Who is here Mr Levesque?" The McMahon's stood up and walked towards the doctor.

"How is he?" Stephanie asked.

"He is doing just fine, he should be allowed to leave this evening" The doctor said.

"What are his injuries because he was pretty beaten up before" Shane said

"Nothing more serious than before, the same injuries as before, but just a few more. He had a burst blood vessel in his throat that is why he was coughing up blood, his stitches that were in both came out so we had to replace them, but because he had the previous ones in for a few days these should be out in about two days" the doctor said

"Thank you so much, can we go and see him now?" Stephanie asked.

"Not at the moment there is somebody in there with him."

"Who? We were the only that he came with" Stephanie said, she just wanted to see her boyfriend.

"She came to talk to me, I believe that it is his mother" the doctor said, "When she leaves I will come and get you so you can visit him" the doctor walked off and left them wondering why his mom was here.

"Steph, I thought you said that his mom left over 10 years ago?" Linda asked

"I did, so did Paul, I don't know why she is here though."

Five minutes later someone walked out and started to go towards the exit of the waiting room until they heard someone calling them she turned around and saw Stephanie, so she stopped and waited to find out what she wanted.

"I'm sorry, but I was just wondering who you were here to see?" Stephanie asked

"Umm, Paul Levesque" Paul's mom said.

"Oh ok, thank you" Stephanie started to walk off

"Why? Do you know him?" Paul's mom said looking at the younger women.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend" Stephanie said, "Sorry for bothering you I need to go and see him now, nice to meet you" Stephanie walked off back to her family.

"Steph, who was that you were talking to?" Linda asked her daughter who was coming back over to them.

"That was Paul's mom, so let's go in and see how Paul is doing" Stephanie going to the doctor and asking what room Paul was in.

* * *

After his mom left he didn't want to be bothered because all he could think about was what his mom had just said to him. Even after all of these years she thinks that nothing has changed and that he will do whatever she says. That is why Paul knew it should be an easy decision to make and not take it and just stay at Shawn's until he goes off to college but then again it was his chance to get his mom back into his life. His thoughts were interrupted when someone walked into the room. Looking up Paul smiled seeing Stephanie walk in and all the thoughts about his mom disappeared.

"Hey baby, how are you doing?" Stephanie said walking into the room followed by her parents and Shane.

"Good, how are you?" Paul said smiling at the other McMahon's

"Better than you"

"Mr McMahon, thank you for calling the police, even if I just lost my dad it means the world" Paul said turning towards Vince.

"You're welcome, and call me Vince, I'm sorry for being so hard on you but I don't really like anyone that Stephanie dates, you seem different you can stand up for yourself, so you can continue to date Stephanie." Vince said, "How about you come round to our house and have dinner with us, the doctor said that you should be released by this evening, so stay the night, it will be late when you leave."

"Thank you, I will take you up on that offer." Paul said smiling. _I can't believe it he is actually going to allow me to date Stephanie after everything that I had done and had treated his son. _He thought.

"Great, can you give me and Paul a minute please?" Stephanie said looking at her parents, they nodded their head and walked towards the door. "What happened?"

"When?" Paul said not knowing Stephanie knew that his mom came.

"Your mom came here, what did she say?"

"Oh that, she just said that she was sorry for leaving and not contacting me because she didn't want to talk to Trish or Randy and then she asked me to move in with her 'til I go to college, I didn't know what to do, I never said anything, what should I do Steph." Paul said looking at Stephanie for an answer.

"Baby, I can't tell what you should do, just do what you think is right, even if you don't move in with her, you are staying at Shawn's anyways and if it is needed you can stay in the guest house at my house." Stephanie suggested.

"I guess you're right, but at the moment I just want to get out of here." Paul said, then a doctor just came in.

"Hello Mr Levesque"

"Call me Paul"

"Ok, Paul, as you know by now you are allowed to leave by this evening. If anything we can start the test now and you will be out be out in about 30 minutes"

"Great, start doing it now, I want to leave" Paul said

The doctor nodded and walked out to get the nurse to take Paul through to get his test taken.

* * *

After leaving the hospital, Paul went straight to Shawn's. He needed to change and just talk to Shawn about what he should do about his mom. Arriving at the house Paul opened the door and went to the guest room to get a new change of clothes because the ones that he is wearing is covered in blood. After changing he went to Shawn's room.

"Hey man" Paul said

"Hey what happened?" Shawn said noticing the look on Paul's face

"Randy got arrested and my mom asked me to move in with her" Paul said sitting on Shawn's bed

"What? Go from the beginning and explain everything. 'Cause you were meant to be meeting Steph's parents."

"Ok, so what happened was that when I got there Vince never liked me or anything then asked me to take of my hat, but said no 'cause of the stitches, and he went didn't like it and then started to say some things that I was getting fucking mad at but I wasn't showing it, then Steph just said show it and then I took off the hat and my top to show the bandages and they were shocked. Then Vince called the police and I ran home to tell Randy but he wouldn't listen to me and I tackled him to the ground and only broke up because the police dragged him off of me, then I went to the hospital because I had a burst blood vessel in my throat and they just wanted to make sure that it wasn't anything serious" Paul said

"Ok, so I am fucking glad that you finally taught that son of a bitch a lesson and also that he is finally in jail, now tell me about your mom."

"Well, she just showed up and said sorry about everything and not being in contact with me then said that I should move in with her." Paul finished his story.

"Well, I'm not going to tell that you should move in with her but just do what feels right. In a few months we are going to college, so make the right choice" Shawn said.

"Alright, that's what Steph said as well. Anyway tomorrow what time is the movie, I just what to take Steph out then move on."

"8, I called Cena and Jericho and they are up to going out with Stacy and Lita so we meet up here and take two cars and go to Steph's house to pick up the girls."

"Cool, I will see you later, I am having dinner with Steph so don't wait up. I staying the night as well since it is so late." Paul said walking out of the door.

"And Paul, don't get lost in Steph room." Shawn laughed, and watched Paul shake his head and walk out the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**'What makes you beautiful' by One Direction**

* * *

Chapter 14

Arriving at Stephanie's house he went to the door and knocked and what for an answer. Hearing someone answer the door he turned around and saw Stephanie, she smiled at him and kissed him. She stepped aside to let Paul in. When he entered Stephanie shut the door and took his hand in hers and walked into the living room to see her parents.

"Hello Vince, Linda and Shane." Paul said shaking their hands.

"Hi, Paul, how are you?" Vince said.

"Great sir, thank you for inviting me"

"It's ok, it is a great way to know you," and Vince turned to Stephanie "Give him a tour of the house and show him to the guest house, then when you are finished dinner should be ready."

"Ok, daddy, come on Paul we can start upstairs." Stephanie grabbed Paul's hand and dragged him up the stairs.

After receiving the tour of the main house Stephanie took Paul to the guest house, where Paul would be staying. As he walked in the first thing he saw was the flat screen TV and a long leather sofa.

"And this is the guest house, you will be staying here. It has everything that you will need; there is a kitchen, bathroom, TV, games. In the morning come through and get some breakfast at about 7 when everyone else is." Stephanie said

"Ok, so do I get a tour of the bedroom?" Paul said wrapping his arms around Stephanie.

"Not now, my parents and brother are here. Don't worry I will pay you back." Stephanie said kissing him.

"I will hold you to that, baby" Paul kissed her again, "Come on let's go eat"

Walking out of the guest house Paul and Stephanie went to join everyone else in the dining room to eat dinner. They both sat down and waited until they could start to eat.

"So, Paul tells us about yourself that we never found out today." Linda said.

"Not much to say, I am from New Hampshire and moved here when I was 4." Paul said, "My parents never liked me hanging around Shawn when I was younger so I wasn't allowed to play with him, I have known Stacy Kiebler for most my life, and Stephanie since I was about 5"

"Oh, so you and Stephanie are close friends before you started dating then?" Vince said.

"Actually no, she didn't really like me before." Paul said looking at Stephanie.

"Why is that Steph?" Shane asked.

"I always liked him, but I just acted like I never did. Also he wouldn't really be around as he was mostly in detention." Stephanie said, looking down eating her food.

"Why were you in detention, Paul, I now you were a trouble maker but mostly in detention? That's quite a lot." Vince said

"Well, Shawn and I would always find something new to do each term or week, but this term has been different, I started to date Stephanie and Shawn started to date one of Steph's friends Michelle." Paul smiled

"So, Steph has changed you?" Linda said looking at Stephanie.

"I guess you could say that"

After the dinner Paul and Stephanie went to the guest house to watch a movie. Stephanie got changed then met up with Paul in the guest house. Paul put the movie in and went to join Stephanie on the bed.

"Paul, aren't you going to get ready for bed?" Stephanie said noticing that he was still in his jeans.

"I can if you want but I only sleep in my underwear."

"That's fine with me." Paul nodded his head and started to take off his clothes until he was just left with his boxers on, he then joined Stephanie on the bed. Stephanie got closer to Paul and snuggled into him.

During the movie Stephanie fell asleep and a few minutes later Paul did as well. A few hours later Paul woke up and went to roll over but felt weight on his stomach, he looked down and saw Stephanie, he smiled and moved some hair from Stephanie's face and just watched her sleep. He turned his head to look at clock to see the time and it said 8:30. Paul started to panic realising that they have missed breakfast, he started to shake Stephanie.

"Baby, wake up, Steph" Paul continued to shake her. Stephanie started to stir.

"What?" Stephanie said rubbing her eyes sitting up.

"It's 8:30 we need to get up" Paul started to get up.

"Ok, we need some breakfast, get changed and then we can eat." Stephanie walked out of the guest.

* * *

_Later that day; 2 hours before the dates_

Paul went back to Shawn's house to get ready for the date with everyone. Shawn and Paul were playing watching TV when there was a knock at the door. Shawn got up and opened the door, John and Chris were on the other side talking and laughing.

"Hey guys" Shawn said stepping aside to let them in.

"Hey, so what are you doing?" Chris asked

"Just watching TV, we were waiting for you two to start playing the Xbox." Shawn turned on the Xbox and got out 4 controllers.

An hour later the guys were rushing around trying to get ready and make sure that they weren't late picking up the girls.

* * *

At Stephanie's house the girls just arrived and were going to start getting ready. They were in Stephanie's room doing there hair and just talking.

"Does anyone know the movie that we are going to see?" Stacy asked, looking in the mirror doing her make up.

"No they just said be ready by 7:30 then they are going to pick us up." Stephanie said.

"Ok, we should finish we have 30 minutes left." Michelle said

Half an hour later the girls were ready and were just waiting for the guys to show up. Then there was a knock at the door, they girls picked up their things and walked down the stairs. Vince got to the door and opened it. The guys were standing there; Paul was wearing a black dress shirt and faded jeans. Shawn was wearing a blue dress shirt and blue jeans. John was wearing a white dress shirt and black jeans and Chris was wear a purple dress shirt and black jeans.

"Come girls we have a movie to watch" Paul said holding out his hand for Stephanie.

"thanks guys, let's go though." Stephanie said taking Paul's hand that wuss held out.

* * *

Arriving at the movie theatre the boys went to buy the movie, while they girls got the snacks.

"Ok now that we are here, can you tell us the movie that we are watching?" Lita said

"we are watching that new scary movie." John said

"you're joking right?" Michelle said "we're girls and you think that we can survive through a whole scary movie"

"Michelle that's the point they want us scared so we get closer to them" Stephanie said

"Correct, baby now let's watch the movie" they all walked to go and watch the movie.

During the movie the girls started to get scared and each time got closer to the boys. The boys put their arms around the girls to comfort them. When the movie finished the girls couldn't be more pleased. They were the first ones out and were waiting for the guys to join them. When they saw the guys they were all laughing about the girls reaction.

"Never again, next time we are picking the movie"Stacy said still scared. "lets go home" they all left to drop the girls home.

* * *

_On Monday_

At school there were poster up about the school prom and everyone was trying to find a date before it was too late. Stephanie, Stacy, Michelle and Lita were all relaxed because they all were going to be asked by their boyfriends but the problem was that they never knew when. They were all standing next to Stephanie's locker talking about it.

"Have any of you been asked to the prom yet?" Stacy said

"No, not that I am going to say yes to them, I have a boyfriend that I am going to say yes to" After Stephanie said that Kurt Angle came up to them with a flower in his hand.

"Stephane, um would you go to the prom with me?" Kurt said really nervously holding out the flower towards her, the girls were trying to hold in there laughter because obviously he didn't know that she had a boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Kurt but I have a boyfriend," Stephanie said.

"Who? Whoever it is I will beat him up, I am the school's wrestling champion"

"You don't know who it is, do you?" Kurt shook his head, "well, he is coming this way now" pointing towards Paul, Shawn, John and Chris who were running towards them.

"Guys you have to come with us, we have something to show you" Paul said, then he noticed Kurt, "You can come too Kurt if you like?"

Kurt followed behind the girls only because he needed to know what one of the guys that Stephanie was dating. When they got outside the boys told the girls to sit in the chairs next to the football field. The cheerleaders were outside getting ready to do a performance. When they finished, one of the school pop bands came out and played 'What makes you Beautiful', Paul, Shawn, John and Chris all got up to start singing.

_[John]_  
_You're insecure,_  
_Don't know what for,_  
_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_  
_Don't need make-up,_  
_To cover up,_  
_Being the way that you are is enough,_

_[Bridge]_  
_[Shawn]_  
_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
_Everyone else but you,_

_[Chorus]_  
_[All]_  
_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh, oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_If only you saw what I can see,_  
_You'd understand why I want you so desperately,_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh, oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh, oh,_  
_That's what makes you beautiful_

_[Verse 2]_  
_[Chris]_  
_So c-come on._  
_You got it wrong._  
_To prove I'm right_  
_I put it in a song._  
_I don't know why_  
_You're being shy,_  
_And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,_

_[Bridge]_  
_[Paul]_  
_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
_Everyone else but you,_

_[Chorus]_  
_[All]_  
_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_If only you saw what I can see,_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh oh,_

_[All]_  
_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na [x2]_

_[Paul]_  
_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_[All]_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_[Chorus]_  
_[All]_  
_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),_  
_If only you saw what I can see,_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Harry:] desperately),_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh oh,_

_[Paul]_  
_That's what makes you beautiful_

At the end the big screen behind them said "Will you go to the dance with me, Stephanie, Michelle, Lita and Stacy?

Kurt still didn't know who it was, but he didn't like the fact that they were all bigger than him, if it was Chris, he would have competition but **might** have a chance but still might get beat up, if it was John he would need some help but should have a chance maybe, if it was Shawn he wouldn't have a chance, Shawn was known for having a temper and then it left Paul, if it was Paul he would be dead for even trying to ask Stephanie to prom. He would just have to wait to find out.

"YES" They all screamed and ran up to their boyfriends and kissed them. Kurt was watching Stephanie closely so that he would find out who she was dating, so when she ran up to Paul and kissed him, he knew that he was dead.

"Fuck, I'm dead, why did it have to be Paul?" Kurt muttered.

"So did you get your answer Kurt?" Lita asked while everyone was laughing at the look on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Three weeks until Prom_

Stephanie, Stacy, Michelle and Lita were trying to sort out what clothes they were going to wear to the prom; they didn't want matching colors so they decided together on what colors they were going to wear then tell the guys so that they now what color ties to wear. When they decided they went to find the guys and tell them the news. Seeing the guys starting outside laughing and messing around, the girls didn't want to break up the fun time that they were having but they needed to get their tuxedos ready.

"Hey guys" They all said at the same time.

"Hey, what's up?" John said.

"Well, we just finished picking the colors for the prom and you all are going to wear the same color tie as our dresses." Stacy said, the guys started to complain about it.

"No, please, I have a feeling that I will have to wear a pink tie." Paul said looking at Stephanie.

"Don't worry baby, you're not the one wearing pink."

"Ok, so I will tell you what everyone is going to wear," Michelle started, "Paul you are going to wear… Baby blue, Chris you are going to wear… Purple, John you are going to wear… Red and sorry baby but you are wearing Pink."

"Ha, take that Shawn have fun" Chris said.

The guys argued for another five minutes then the bell went off the signal that lunch was over. They all walked to science together and sat down. Paul, Shawn, Chris and John were sat at the back messing around not doing the work and throwing things across the room, whereas Stephanie, Stacy, Michelle and Lita were in the middle of the class and getting on with the classwork but they could hear the boys behind them and tried to ignore them. The teacher turned around when something hit his head and looked for the person that threw it. Looking at the back of the class room he could see Paul trying to hold in his laughter, Shawn facing away from the front of the classroom not to show him laughing and John and Chris had their faces in their books to make it seem like they were doing work.

"Mr. Levesque, get to the front of the class right this second and sit next to Joanie." Mr. Bischoff said, when he said the boys burst out laughing because he had to sit next to Joanie.

"See ya later, Paulie, have fun" Shawn said still laughing, he wiped his eyes because he was laughing so hard that he started to cry.

"Fuck off Shawn, but please don't make me go," Paul said taking his time.

"Mr. Levesque NOW" the teacher said.

Paul walked over to the seat next to Joanie and moved the chair to the end so that he wasn't sitting next to her. The last thing that he wanted to do was sit next to Joanie. Paul turned around and looked at the girls and whispered, "Swap with me, I don't care who", they all started to laugh and shook their heads no. Paul turned back to start doing the work, he felt someone watching him so he looked up and saw Mr. Bischoff and knew that it was about where his chair was so he moved it back next to Joanie.

"Paul, don't worry, I will help you on the work" Joanie whispered in his ear, and taking hold his hand.

"Please don't do that" Paul said releasing his hand away from her grip. The second that he did that she took it back into her hand.

"Come on, Paul it won't hurt just to hold my hand would it?" Joanie said

"Actually yes, now let go so I can do my work then leave." Paul said trying to release her grip but she wasn't going to let it go.

"So are you going to the prom?"

"Yes" Paul said looking to the back of the room and silently asked for help but none of them wanted anything to do with Joanie, Paul was left alone.

"Great, so what time are you going to pick me up?" Joanie said thinking that he said yes to her.

"Never, why would I pick you up?"

"Because you are taking me" Joanie said tighten her grip on Paul's hand.

"Actually I'm going..." Paul was about to finish but Stephanie interrupted.

"He's going with me" Stephanie said leaning over her desk.

"Why would he go with you? I would be a much better date" Joanie said.

"I'm his girlfriend. Now let go of my **boyfriend's **hand" Stephanie said.

"Oh, sorry I never knew," Joanie said to Stephanie then turned to Paul, "When it doesn't work out and it won't btw I will be there."

"Sir, I am really really **really ** sorry please I will do anything just let me move" Paul said standing up, getting a laugh from everyone.

"Paul, sit down we will talk after the lesson."

"No no no no no no, I will be with Mr. Flair I can't do the lesson anymore." Paul said getting his bag and walking out to Mr. Flair's office.

* * *

_In Mr. Flair's office_

"Paul, what did you do now? I haven't seen you in a while." Mr. Flair said.

"I haven't done anything, I chose to come here," Paul started, "I will tell the whole story 'cause I have nothing else to do. So what happened was, I was in science and then Mr. Bischoff said that I had to move to the front because I threw paper at his head, by accident, then I moved to sit next to Joanie then she asked if I was going to the prom, I said yes, but she thought that I meant with her then she and Stephanie started arguing because I was going with Stephanie and not Joanie then I came here" Paul finished, looking at Mr. Flair.

"Oh ok, there's not much I can say to that, well you can stay here if you like it is only the last lesson, don't worry you won't get in trouble." Mr. Flair said.

When the final bell went Paul went to meet up with everyone else. He walked to the science class and saw everyone come out. He walked up to them and straight away hugged Stephanie.

"Hey, why did you leave?" Stephanie asked.

"Umm, Joanie, she kept touching me." The guys burst out laughing, "It's not funny. I hated it I would never do anything bad again if that was the punishment." They started to walk towards the car park.

"Do you want a ride home, Steph?" Paul asked about to get in his car.

"Yes please, see you later girls" Stephanie hugged the girls and went to the Paul's car.

"Can you stay for dinner?" Stephanie asked as Paul started the car.

"I don't see a reason not to" Paul drove out of the school and then started to drive to Stephanie's house.

Arriving at Stephanie's house Paul turned off the engine and got out of the car and walked to the front door. When they got into the house they put their bags in the corner and walked towards the living room but they never got that far because Paul picked Stephanie up and put her up on his shoulder and started to walk up the stairs to Stephanie's room. Stephanie was screaming and hitting Paul's back.

"Baby, put me down" Stephanie shouted, hitting his back continuously.

"No" Paul walked into Stephanie's room and dropped her on her bed, "There you go I put you down."

"Thanks" Stephanie was fixing her hair when Paul joined her, he moved closer and kissed her.

"You said you owned me, you can do it now" Paul said between kisses.

"But baby, my brother is going to be home in a few minutes." Stephanie breaking the kiss, "But we can make out until then." Kissing him again.

"I can deal with that" when that said they both stopped talking and just make out.

Paul pulled Stephanie on top of him not breaking the kiss. After about 10 minutes Shane got home and called for Stephanie. She and Paul broke up and walked down the stairs to see Shane.

"Hey Shane, how are you?" Stephanie asked, joining Shane on the couch.

"Good, hey Paul, can I talk to you quickly?" Paul nodded.

"I thought you wanted to talk to me?" Stephanie said

"Only to get Paul's number, so that I could talk to him" Shane and Paul walked out of the room to talk. Leaving Stephanie wondering what they were talking about.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Walking out of the living room Paul followed Shane into the kitchen to hear what he wanted. He sat down at the island in the kitchen and waited for Shane to start.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something" Shane started, "There is this group of guys that keep bullying me and I don't know what to do." Shane said, hoping Paul could help him.

"Who are they?" Paul asked, needing to know what he was up against.

"Christian, Edge and Andrew but people call him Test. They are all come from Canada"

"I know them, Test used to go out with Steph, but she dumped him, and now that I am going out with her, he hates me. Since you are my girlfriend's brother, I will help you" Paul said.

"Thanks Paul, that means the world, but it would be three on one" Shane said, realizing that Paul was on his own.

"You let me worry about that, plus it will be fun to get one over on Test and the others. Come on, let's go and watch TV." Paul and Shane walked out of the kitchen to join Stephanie in the living room.

Looking up hearing the boys enter Stephanie moved over as Paul came over and sat next to her, she wanted to know what happened, "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, just needed to talk Paul to about something" Shane said looking back at the TV.

"Are you going to tell me what it was about?" Stephanie said looking between her brother and boyfriend.

"No, just a guy's thing" Paul said putting his arm around Stephanie.

Stephanie left it at that because she knew that was the most she was going to get out of them. She just cuddled into Paul and watched TV. About half an hour later, Vince and Linda walked into the house and went to the living room hearing the TV on. As they walked in they both smiled seeing Shane sitting down on the couch with Paul and Stephanie getting along.

"Hello, kids" Vince said walking further into the room.

"Hey dad" Shane and Stephanie said.

"Hi, sir" Paul said standing up to shake Vince's hand.

"Hi Paul, are you staying for dinner?" Vince asked shaking Paul's hand.

"If that is ok with you, sir" Paul said

"You are always welcome"

After they had dinner Paul had to leave and get back to Shawn's. Before he left he had to talk to Shane so he pulled Shane aside quickly just to go over the situation with Test and his friends.

"Shane, tomorrow meet me in the school's car park and we can go to talk to them together." Paul said, Shane nodded his head, and showed Paul to the door.

"Thanks man, I don't know what I would've done, just remember this is between you and me, don't tell Stephanie anything about it, she hates fights." Paul nodded and walked out of the door.

Shane walked back into the living room to join his family; he sat down next to Stephanie and just watched the TV.

"Shane, what did you and Paul need to talk about?" Linda said, once Shane walked back into the room.

"Just something that Paul is helping me with tomorrow."

"Is it anything that we can help you with?" Vince asked.

"No it's ok; Paul said that he will be able to do it"

"Ok" they left it at that. Just knowing that after everything that Paul and Shane have been through; where Paul used to bully Shane but now they are working together on something and are acting like brothers. That was what Stephanie was hoping for when she started to date Paul and she was happy that her family was getting along with Paul, but she didn't like that they were keeping something a secret from her.

When Paul left he went back to Shawn's house. When he got there he let himself in and went to Shawn's room and tell him about what was going to happen tomorrow.

"Shawn, have I got the best news for you" Paul said walking into his room.

"What is it?"

"Test, we are allowed to teach him a lesson"

"Are you serious?" Shawn said sitting up excitedly, he has never liked Test.

"Deadly, we are doing a favor for Shane, Test and his friends have been bullying Shane and he asked me if I could help."

"Great, so what are we going to do?"

"Nothing serious, the girls would kill all of us if we end up in detention, just think of something small and we can do that" Paul walked out of the room to go to bed and get ready for what tomorrow was going to bring.

* * *

_The Next Day at Lunch_

Shane walked out of the school and looked around for Paul. He was about to give up when he felt someone hit his back. Shane turned around expecting to see Paul but it was Test, Christian and Edge. They didn't look happy, so that wouldn't be good for Shane. Shane looked around one more time in case he could see Paul anywhere but he couldn't. Shane was left alone. Again.

"How is my favorite nerd today?" Test said. Christian went round to the back of Shane and started to take out everything in his bag and throw them on the floor.

"Please leave me alone" Shane said, still looking around for Paul.

"And why would I do that?" Test pushed Shane.

"Because you will have to go through us." Paul said, with Shawn, John and Chris next to him, "Leave him alone or deal with us"

"What trying to protect the girlfriend's brother, Paul" Test in a mocking voice

"Not just that, it is also that we all hate you" Shawn said. They all took a step forward towards Test, Christian and Edge but they all moved back.

"That's what we thought. So leave Shane alone or you will get what is coming to you." John said

"Fine" They walked off and left Shane.

Paul went over and picked up all of Shane's books and walked up to him and gave them back.

"Don't worry Shane they should leave you alone from now on, if they don't just come and talk to one of us." Paul said.

"Thanks, guys, but please don't mention any of this to my sister she will freak" Shane said putting his books back into his bag.

"Don't tell me what? And why would I freak?" Stephanie said walking up to them hearing the end of the conversation.

They all stood there frozen to the spot with their backs to Stephanie, they knew that they had to think fast on what to say to get out of it. They looked at each looking to see who was going to answer. None of them wanted to answer as they knew that they were going to say the wrong thing. They turned around and faced Stephanie and saw that she was looking for an answer and they knew that she wanted it now.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Standing there looking at the boys as they continued to look at each other trying to find the best person to come up with an excuse, that was when she knew she wasn't going to get the truth. She looked at her brother seeing if he would give her the answer but he was looking everywhere but at her, so she looked at her boyfriend to see if he was going to tell her the truth. She kept looking at him hoping that her stare would break him and sure enough he broke and was going to tell her something.

"Umm… um… you see… um… Shawn you can tell her" Paul looked at Shawn. Shawn started to panic not knowing what to say.

"Umm… umm… just that… well… John" Shawn passing it off for John to explain

"Fuck… well Shane, Paul, us and you know and you know… Chris" John looking at Chris.

"Shit… I don't know, umm… this seems like a brother/ boyfriend situation so… umm… Shane" Chris looked at Shane and then walked off quickly with John and Shawn, along with the other girls leaving Stephanie, Paul and Shane alone to talk about it.

"Are either of you going to tell me?" Stephanie asked looking between the two.

"I don't know only if Shane wants to and I am not the one going to tell you so Shane you can tell if you want" Paul said looking at Shane

"Ok, when I asked Paul for something it was to beat up someone" Shane paused.

"What? How could you Shane? And Paul really you are going to beat someone up for no reason" Stephanie said disappointed in Paul and Shane.

"Let me finish, they never beat anyone up, they were to scared of Paul and the guys" Shane said

"Who was it?"

"Rather not say" Shane said

"Who?" Stephanie asked again starting to get annoyed.

"Test, Christian and Edge" Shane said

"Why them?" Stephanie asked, she remembered that she used to date Test but broke up with him because he was only interested in her father's money.

"Paul can you talk for a bit please?" Shane asked not wanting to explain why.

"Sure, they have been bullying Shane and he asked for my help"

"Why didn't you say anything to me Shane?" Stephanie questioned looking at Shane.

"I didn't want to" Shane said simply.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You never told me about this because you didn't fucking want to"

"You won't get it Steph"

"Baby, I get where Shane is coming from, if I was being honest I wouldn't tell you either."

"You know what just don't talk to me" Stephanie started to walk off.

"Steph, where are you going?" Paul said looking were Stephanie just was, "What the fuck just happened?" Paul asked turning to look at Shane.

"I don't know, just leave her for a while and everything would be back to normal and you will be at the prom in no time." Shane said

"Thanks, Shane that means the world" Paul said sarcastically, then turned around and walked off.

* * *

_The Next Day before School_

Paul was waiting outside the school for Stephanie to show up. He was talking to Shane last night if there was anything that would change Stephanie's mind about it and Shane said that she was still completely mad at Paul and that it would take a miracle to make her forgive him. But Paul was going to do everything that he knew to get Stephanie to forgive him and if that meant acting as an idiot he would do it for her. That was the moment that Paul realised that he was falling for Stephanie hard and nothing could change that. Paul saw Stephanie's convertible pull up, so Paul walked over to the car and waited for her to get out.

"Steph, can you talk to me, please?" Paul begged

Stephanie ignored him and kept walking towards the school away from Paul.

"Stephanie please, I would do anything, I know what I said yesterday was wrong and that I shouldn't have said it but" Stephanie cut him off

"Paul what did you say that made me so angry at you?" Stephanie asked.

"That I got in... I said that I never t... umm... that I wouldn't tell you if I was being bullied, right?" Paul asked running through the conversation they had yesterday in his head.

"Paul, that hurt, I don't know why you wouldn't tell me if you were being bullied, why wouldn't you tell me?" Stephanie said looking into his deep hazel eyes.

"I don't think that's a good id..."

"Please Paul, just tell me" Stephanie started to beg.

"Ok, it is only because I wouldn't want you in that situation of having to know that I was being bullied and there wasn't much you could do about it." Paul said truthfully.

"Is that why Shane never told me?"

"Maybe, but please don't take what I said personally. It was just a way of saying that I would rather have you not know about it then worry over it" Paul said

"I won't, thank you for being honest with me" Stephanie leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek, "and thank for putting my feelings first as well"

* * *

_After School_

Paul walked out of the school and was about to go home when he remember this morning and made a decision during the day about what he should do with the situation about falling for Stephanie. He decided that he was going to tell her. He pulled out his phone to send a text to Stephanie. _If I wait for her I would have less time to think about how to tell her, but if she meets me, then I would have more time_. He though

**_Meet me in the park near the swings I need 2 talk 2 u, it's important xxx_**

Paul put his phone back in his pocket he went off to the park and wait for Stephanie. Arriving at the park he went straight to the swings and sat there thinking of the best ways to tell Stephanie.

After receiving that text from Paul she went to the park on her way home. He said that it was important so she knew that she **had** to know what it was. When she got the text a hundred and one things started to run through her mind like, Is he going to break up with me? Does he have another girlfriend? Is he moving country? So she had to get to the park quickly to find out. When she got to the park she went straight to the swings.

Hearing someone come up to him, Paul looked up and smiled seeing Stephanie. He motioned for her to join him on the swing next to him so he was able to talk to her.

"What was it that you needed to talk to me about that was so important?" Stephanie once she sat down on the swing.

"Right, well over the last few months we have gotten to know each other and they have been great. You are the best girlfriend that anyone could have, and I am glad that you are mine, no one can compare to you. So the important thing that I wanted to tell you was that," Paul paused thinking if it was the right thing to do, as he looked into Stephanie eyes he could see everything in there, it was where he belonged and that just made it easier to say what he was about to say, "I Love You"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Stephanie sat on the swing, still trying to process what Paul had just told her. She couldn't believe that he just said the three biggest words that she was mostly likely to hear. He loved her. The question was if she was ready to say it. Stephanie went through the time that she has spent with Paul and realized that she feels the same. When Paul said those words, she knew that she was ready to say it as well.

"Really?" Stephanie had the largest smile on her face.

"Really" Paul nodded.

"I love you too" Stephanie said. She leaned in and kissed him.

"And I have other news." Paul said

"What is it?"

"I am going to college" Paul said

"Really, what one?" Stephanie said. She was going to Boston University, she never expected Paul to get into college as he never had good grades- that is what she thought- and then wasn't the best student in the world.

"Boston University" Paul said waiting for her reaction. He knew that she was going to Boston so he was doing everything to reach the expectation of the school. He did hours of extra credit just to make sure that he got in.

"Really, OMG, Paul how?" Stephanie screamed

"The love of my life was going so I wanted to join her." Paul said.

"You are the best, we are going to college together" Stephanie stood up and went to Paul, "Do you want to come over today?"

"I can't today, I need to go to my mom's house and talk to her quickly." Paul stood up and took her hand and started to walk to their cars.

"Ok, what do you need to talk to her about?"

"Just something that I need help with" Paul needed to ask his mom about the best present for Stephanie when they go to the Prom.

"Ok" Stephanie said when they reached her car, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, "I love you"

"I love you too." Paul kissed her again and went to his car.

After leaving Stephanie, Paul went straight to his mom's house. He told her that he was coming over so she gave him the address and just waited until he would arrive. A ten minute drive later Paul was outside of his mom's house. He rang the doorbell and waited for her to open it.

"Come in Paul, make yourself comfortable"

"Thanks" Paul walked into the house and sat on the couch.

"So what brings you here, are you going to take me up on my offer?"

"No, I am really here because I need help with something."

"Anything, what is it?"

"For prom I wanted to get my girlfriend a present but I didn't know what to get her, and Shawn isn't any help, so you are closest person I know that is useful in this situation"

"I will help you but I just need to ask one quick question though, why didn't you ask Trish?"

"'Cause she went back Canada. She called me and I told her everything and she moved back to Canada." Paul said

"Ok, so what did you have in mind for a present?"

"Nothing, that's is why I am here, I need help"

"Let's see, I might have an idea. I met her while you were in the hospital, she is very nice."

"Yeah I know, I feel like I am the luckiest guy in the world."

"Wow, you really do care about her, huh?"

"Yeah, I love her, which is why I need the perfect present"

"Alright, I will make sure that you have a perfect present"

Paul and his mom were talking about the perfect present for Stephanie. After they finished talking, Paul left and went back home to Shawn's house. He knew that this present was everything that he was looking for to give to Stephanie. Hopefully she would like it.

* * *

_Three weeks later the night of the prom_

Paul was out all day spending time with Shawn, John and Chris in the mall. They had last minute things to sort out for the prom. While they were out Paul decided to get Stephanie's present, he never told any of the guys about it as he wanted it to be a big secret. After they left the mall Paul drove to John's house first to get his tuxedo and then drove to Chris' house and got his tuxedo. When they got back to Shawn's house they were just going to hang out until they had about an hour before the limo came.

At Stephanie's house the girls were getting ready. They still had a lot to do, they just finished doing their hair, and then they had to do their nails. They still had a few hours until the guys came to pick them up, but they wanted to look perfect for them.

* * *

_Three Hours later_

"Come on we are going to be late," Paul shouted upstairs to Shawn, "Shawn the girls are going to kill us"

"Is limo here yet? If not then I am not the one that is fucking late the limo driver is" Shawn shouted back

"Paul, the limo just got here we need to go" John said running up to Paul, "Shawn limo's here lets go" John told Shawn.

"Ok, I am ready now" Shawn said coming down the stairs.

"What the fuck were you doing?" Paul asked walking out of the door.

"I wanted to make sure that I didn't look like an idiot in a pink tie" Shawn said playing with the tie.

"Get in the limo we need to go Steph's house now."

They all got into the limo and went to Stephanie's house. When they got there Paul walked up to the door and rang on the doorbell. They waited for someone to answer the door. A few seconds later Vince opened the door to greet the guys.

"Hello boys." Vince said stepping aside to let them into the house.

"Hi sir" Paul said.

"The girls should be ready soon, you all look smart" Vince said

"We hope so the girls picked out the colors" John said.

Linda walked down the stairs to tell them that the girls were ready. Then the girls came out. The guys were all speechless; they could only look at the girls. Stephanie was in a one strapped baby blue long dress. Michelle was in a two-strapped long pink dress. Stacy was wearing a strapless dress. Lita was wearing a two strapped long red dress. As they were walking down the stairs they met up with their respective boyfriends.

"WOW" was all the boys could get out.

"We know that you need to go but let's get some photos quickly" Vince said holding his camera

"Yeah" They all said.

They all got together and posed for the photo. They did a few group photos then they did couple photos, Stephanie and Paul went first, then Michelle and Shawn, then Stacy and Chris and then Lita and John. After they took the boys photos and then the girls. After a number of photos Stephanie wanted to leave.

"Thanks dad for all of the pictures, but we should leave and go to the prom now." Stephanie took hold of Paul's hand started to go towards the door.

"Alright sweetie, take care guys have fun" Vince said as they walked out of the door.

Everyone got into the limo and couldn't wait for what the prom had in store for them. Little did they know it was going to be one hell of a night and it had something in store for each of them; good and bad. They would just have to wait and see what it was going to be.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Arriving at the hotel everyone got out of the limo and walked to the entrance. They gave in their tickets and went to enjoy the prom, with their girlfriends/ boyfriends. They all were dancing and talking, they were all having the time of their lives. They had spent a lot of time with each other. All of the guys went outside because Paul wanted to tell them what he was going to do and get their advice. The girls were sitting at the table talking and laughing. They continued to talk until Joanie came over and stopped the conversation.

"Well well well, look at what we have here, the princess and the others" Joanie said coming up to them.

"What do you want Joanie?" Stephanie asked in an annoyed tone

"I want Paul, but every time I get close to him, his slut of a girlfriend keeps popping up out of nowhere"

"I don't have time to listen to this, let's go girls" Stephanie and the girls got up and walked away but Joanie followed them.

"What do you want? Why are you here? And who in their right mind would ask you?" Stephanie said stopping to look at Joanie.

"I was asked by Kurt, he came up and asked me when you turned him down" Then Kurt came over.

"We are just as friends though," Kurt said, "So Steph, when will I get to have a dance, maybe during one of the slow songs and we can get nice and close" Kurt said moving closer to Stephanie.

"Kurt, you do remember my boyfriend, right?" Stephanie said looking around for Paul.

"Oh, I remember but he isn't here, he went outside to talk to Shawn, John and Chris so I guess you are stuck with me." Kurt leans in to try and kiss Stephanie but she saw it coming and slapped him.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Stephanie said

"At the moment, you just slapped me, so I guess it is… you"

"I am not going to be your biggest problem now as my boyfriend is coming over" Stephanie pointed over at Paul, who just walked back into the room.

Paul walked back into the hotel and looked around for Stephanie. When he saw her, he made his way over. But as he got closer he saw Kurt and the thing he saw wasn't what he wanted. Kurt went to kiss Stephanie but she slapped him. Paul walked faster to get over to them. He got the back of Kurt's suit jacket and dragged him backwards away from Stephanie and stood between them.

"Angle, if I was you, I wouldn't try and kiss another's guys girlfriend. So back the fuck off or you will fucking regret it." Paul said

"You know what, Levesque, you have no idea what it feels like to go after a girl and then she goes out with someone else." Kurt said, getting face to face with Paul.

"You're right I don't, 'cause I am dating the girl of my dreams. But the best thing about dating Steph is that you aren't, so back the fuck away from my girlfriend." Paul said

Kurt walks forwards and pushed Paul, "I am fucking tired of you thinking that you run this school"

"The reason that you think that is because I **do** run this school. Everyone here looks up to me and my friends, so I am going to say it one more time back the fuck away from my girlfriend" Paul pushed him back. Paul pulled back his arm to go and punch Kurt but Shawn got his arm before he could.

"Paul leave it, he ain't worth it. Just focus on what you were going to do" Shawn said give Paul the look. Paul knew that look and knew that it was time to give Stephanie her present.

"Steph, come with me I want to show you something." Paul said taking Stephanie's hand.

Paul and Stephanie walked out of the hotel. Paul took her down to the park because that was he wanted to give Stephanie her present. They walked quietly to the park just enjoying their time together. When they got to the park, Paul took Stephanie to the swings because that was the place that he said 'I love you' first to Stephanie.

"Why are we here Paul?" Stephanie asked confused

"I wanted to give you something." Paul took hold of her hands and started talking, "Steph, you are the best person in the world I can't wait to spend more time with you. That's why I worked so hard to get into Boston with you. At the beginning of the term I would always get into trouble you have changed me in the best way possible. If it wasn't for you and your family I would still be living with Randy, I wouldn't have my mom back in my life either, and for that you have done more for me than anyone ever has. I could only wish that I could give you a fraction of what you have done for me, so I want to give you a gift that is only the start. Close your eyes" Stephanie close her eyes and Paul got out a black leather box. "Open your eyes"

Stephanie opened her eyes and saw a glistening silver band, with diamonds and sapphire, it was engraved on the inside with 'I love you'. "Paul, it's beautiful, I can't believe it"

"It's a promise ring, I wanted to show you that no matter what happens, I am always going to love you." Paul put the ring on Stephanie's left hand ring finger.

"I love you too" They kissed.

"Let's go back to the prom, and then I booked us a room"

They walked back to the hotel to enjoy the rest of the night. Walking back in Stephanie went straight over to the girls and tell them what just happened.

"Steph where were you?" Michelle asked, "you missed what happened to Chr..." Michelle stopped her sentence seeing something sparkle off Stephanie's finger. "Stephanie what is that on your finger?" She held up Stephanie's hand getting a closer look at the ring.

"A promise ring, Paul gave it to me."

The girls all screamed. "Oh My God, that is sooo sweet, but your off to college soon, what are you two going to do?" Stacy said still looking at the ring.

"I didn't tell you, did I? Paul got into Boston and is going to college with me."

"You two are going to be together forever"Lita said

"What happened with Chris?"

"Oh yeah, well Kurt went to follow you and Paul but Shawn stopped him, and then Kurt started to argue with Shawn then John and Chris got involved and Kurt kept calling all of us every name under the sun, Chris couldn't take it anymore and punched Kurt."

"No fucking way, he deserves it though so what happened next?"

"Kurt and Joanie left embarrassed and Kurt has a black eye now" Stacy said laughing.

"Enough about them, let's spend some time with our boyfriends and have some fun." Stephanie said. They all walked over to the boys who were laughing about Kurt. They saw the girls coming and knew that they wanted to dance so they walked towards song changed to slow song.

* * *

When the prom finished Paul took Stephanie upstairs to their hotel room. When they got their room, Paul opened the door and let Stephanie go in first.

"Paul, this room is beautiful" Stephanie looked around the room.

"Well, only the best for my girl," Paul took hold of Stephanie and wrapped his arms around her waist, "even though this isn't our first time having sex together, I want to try and make this night as special as possible." Paul kissed her and walked over to the bed not breaking the kiss.

"Paul this night is already special, I love you"

"I love you too" They kissed again and spent the night with each other celebrating.

Now that the prom was out of the way, graduation was the only thing left and then everyone was off to college. Everyone seemed to get into Boston, even Shawn, John and Chris. They did the same extra credit classes as Paul and all made it so they were able to go to the same college as their best friends and girlfriends.


	20. Chapter 20

**This is the last chapter of 'Always There' so enjoy. Hope you enjoy this chapter and hope you enjoyed the story.**

* * *

Chapter 20

After the prom and graduation everything went fast. Everyone was getting ready to go to Boston. Stephanie was at home packing up all of her things from her room when Vince walked into her room and sat down on her bed. Stephanie stopped what she was doing and went to join her dad on her bed.

"Stephanie, do you have to go?" Vince whined.

"Dad, we went over this I have to leave, I need to go to college, and you need to let me"

"But I don't wanna, you're my baby girl, you can't leave." Vince said taking hold of her hand

"Daddy, I am going to be fine,"

"I don't know sweetie, anything could happen." Vince said.

"I am going to have people with me to make sure that I am ok, there is Stacy, Michelle and Lita."

"Who else or is it just going to be you four girls?" Vince questioned, wanting to make sure that his daughter is going to be fine.

"Paul, Shawn, John and Chris are coming to the college as well."

"Where are they staying because it isn't going to be with all of you girls" Vince said, being the overprotective father that he is.

"Michelle and I are sharing a room, Stacy and Lita are sharing a room, Paul and Shawn are sharing a room and John and Chris are sharing a room. The guys aren't going to staying with us girls."

Before Vince could respond the doorbell rang, so Stephanie and Vince went to downstairs to see who was there. When Vince opened the door they saw everyone standing outside. Paul and his mom, Shawn and his mom, Stacy's parents, Michelle's parents, John's dad and Chris' mom.

"Come on guys; get Shane and Linda we are going out." Paul said

"Where are we going?" Stephanie asked.

"To the theme park, we thought that since we only have one more day with parents we should spend it all together." Paul said.

"Ok, let's go" Vince said when Linda and Shane walked out of the door.

It was a short drive to the theme park. When they got there the kids went to the fastest ride there. The guys got to pick the first ride because they won the game of rock, paper, scissors. When they got into the line they had a 15 minute wait. While the kids were waiting the line the adults wanted to get to know Paul's Mom.

"Hi, I'm Vince, Stephanie's father." Vince held out his hand to Paul's mom.

"Hi, I'm Torrie, Paul's mom but I guess you knew that" Shaking Vince's hand, "I am going to need help with this, John is dating Lita, Chris is dating Michelle, Shawn is dating Stacy and Paul is dating you daughter Stephanie. Right?"

"Right, expect Chris is dating Stacy and Shawn is dating Michelle. How is it to be back in Paul life again?" Vince couldn't help himself but he needed to know.

"Great, even though he only visits once in a while it is still more than I could've asked for. Especially, the circumstances that have happened. I am sure you know about it as Paul probably told you."

"Yeah." Vince said, he knew that she meant every word of that because he could hear it in her voice, and he could tell that she was pleased that Paul was visiting her and that he had forgiven her for leaving him with his dad.

They all continued to talk and get to know Paul's mom until the kids got off of the ride.

30 minutes after the kids went onto more rides. When the theme park closed they all went out to get some dinner, to have one last meal before everyone went off to college. When they had finished everyone went back home to finish off packing before they went to Shawn's house the next day because that was where the van was going to pick up all their things and Paul and Shawn were going to drive the whole way there.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Everyone met up at Shawn's house to get ready to go to Boston. When they arrived they packed up their boxes onto the moving van that was waiting outside of Shawn's house to take their things to Boston.

"Shawn you ready?" Paul asked walking into Shawn's room.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see my room again before we leave." Shawn said looking around the now empty room.

"Come on, let's go and get into the car, everyone is ready, I just packed up the last of our boxes." Paul said walking up to Shawn.

"Alright, let's go to college. Wow, I would have never thought I say those words" Shawn laughed.

"Yeah, how the world the world has changed, right?" Paul laughed as well.

They walked down the stairs to join everyone outside.

"We are ready to go now. Chris and Stacy you are riding with me and you too baby" Paul said walking up to Stephanie; he gave her a quick kiss.

"John and Lita are riding with me and you too Chelly" Shawn said.

"Looks like this is it, you guys have grown up so quickly." Linda said getting choked up.

"Sorry to break this up but there is some traffic on the way to Boston, we would have to leave now to miss most of it" The van driver said walking up to the group.

"Well, let's go guys" Paul said. He walked over to his mom and gave her a hug, "Take care mom, I will miss you"

"I will miss you too, take care, just remember to visit" Torrie said

"I will, don't worry"

"I can't believe that you are going to college" Torrie started to cry.

"You and me both, but mom please don't cry" Paul wiped his mom's face and hugged her again, "Bye mom"

When everyone said their goodbyes to their parents they all got into the cars and got ready to go to college together. After everything they all went through to get to this position, they were with the people that they loved and were going to spend the rest of their lives together. So no matter what, right from the beginning even if they didn't know it they were 'Always There'.

* * *

**Sorry that it was short, but I am writing a squeal. It is when they are in college. So keep a look out for it. Hope you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
